Frozen Heart of Fear
by Allison Frost
Summary: Selfishness. Everyone has this impeccable desire. Elsa is no exception either. Torn between her power and relationships, she has to make a hard decision. Will she fight her fears or will she let the darkness devour her? JackxElsa, KristoffxAnna
1. Ominous Feeling

**A/N: I just saw Frozen yesterday and might I say: EPIC! I totally love Elsa and Anna and Kristoff and all of them! But better yet, I can finally say that I support 100% JELSA! Best couple, I think! Now for the fun part, I can finally write the crossovers between them now that I fully understand Frozen and all the important scenes. So, who's ready for some Jelsa? I AM! Are you? I hope so because… HERE IT COMES! Witness the epic Jelsa couple! **

*****Revised 2/3/14*****

* * *

_Frozen Heart of Fear  
_

_Chapter 1: Ominous Feeling_

**Arendelle- 2 years later**

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" the usual perky Anna jumped on top of her elder sister and hugged her. A gigantic smile spread across her face at her sister smiling back with a slight laugh.

Elsa pulled her energetic sister off of her back and set her down in front of her. She tilted her head and spoke with her brown eyebrows furrowed at Anna's sudden excitement. "Anna, what are you so excited about?"

Anna stopped what she was doing for a moment and put her index finger on her chin, wondering. "Actually… I think I forgot…"

Elsa playfully punched her sister on the shoulder, walking alongside her down the hallway. "Oh, Anna, absent minded as ever. Come now… there must be something you're happy to tell me." Elsa smiled secretly to herself. She knew what this commotion was about but she was just going to let her little sister say it herself. Only, she was going to push it a little bit and show Anna that she doesn't need to be scared about it.

For a moment, Elsa's smile fell.

Of course her sister would be scared to tell her. Nearly two years ago, she went on a tangent about her engagement plans with Hans and how she simply met him only like an hour that day. Anna would tell her that it was love at first sight but in fact, Elsa wasn't too fond about the outcome. And for that reason alone, Elsa knew that her sister would be quite nervous and scared to tell her about getting engaged again. This did make Elsa a little sad that because of her action, her sister had to be frightened about this topic.

Elsa sighed, reaching the foyer of the castle. She folded her small hands together and closed her eyes for a moment. "Honestly, Anna, you don't need to be afraid. I'm different from two years ago. Go ahead and tell me."

Anna pushed back some of her strawberry blond hair and took a deep breath. She looked up at her sister's blue eyes and spoke, "Um… well…" she paused for a minute and then, did her classic nervous smile. "Kristoff proposed to me. Surprise…"

Elsa let out the air she sucked in. She saw this coming and she knew the way Anna was acting today was signaling something. She wanted to be different this time about this topic and she kept considering things like the length they were together, two years. Elsa also sees how Kristoff is with her and he treats her with tons of respect unlike that damn Hans Elsa disliked so much.

"Well… he is quite nice to you. I suppose that is a good thing. And it's not that 'you've just met him' moment. So, I suppose I can be greatly accepting of this proposal." Elsa responded after a minute went by.

Anna let out a sigh of relief at her sister speaking and approving this engagement. For a minute there, she thought Elsa was angry with her and run off like last time. Either that or set the castle through an eternal Ice Age.

Anna ran over to her sister and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Elsa. I promise that this won't happen like last time. I really do love Kristoff and he loves me, too. It really is true love. I promise I won't make you upset."

Elsa hugged her younger sister back. She missed those years they were so close. Now, she can cherish all over again and that just made her happy enough. "You don't have to promise me, Anna. I know you love him. I'm as happy as you are right now."

After their hug, they sat on the staircase of the foyer.

"So, is there any particular guy you like, Elsa?" Anna wondered, nudging her sister playfully with her elbow.

Elsa shook her head. She never really thought about falling in love. "Nah… it just never really occurred to me. I didn't really think about sharing my life with another. But I'm sure no guy would like to share their life with an ice freak like me."

Anna looked at her sister with a painful expression. She knew that Elsa didn't really mean it. But she felt bad for her sister. Even if the town accepted her powers, there were still some that would tremble at her appearance and become fearful of what she could do.

"Well, if I were a man and if we weren't related, I would totally share my life with you. Who wouldn't? You're a beautiful young girl, Elsa. You have a magnificent gift and a bright personality. There is someone out there for you, even if they aren't here yet. You'll find them and who knows, what if they have a power of their own?" Anna pulled some dark chocolate out of her pocket and gave one to her sister. "Chocolate?"

Elsa laughed at first part Anna said and accepted the chocolate from her. "If they have a power like me that could be hilarious. But I doubt it. You don't see ice-casting freaks like me every day, now do you?"

Anna smiled at her sister with a smudge of chocolate on her cheek. "But that makes you unique. Being unique is better than being normal. It makes you special and one of a million, you know. I'd love to have your power, Elsa. It really is beautiful."

Elsa laughed hysterically at her sister's chocolate mess. "Anna, you dummy! You have chocolate all over you!"

Anna laughed alongside with her sister. She had missed this so much as a kid. She missed have interaction with Elsa and now, she was finally able to make up the lost time. It made her so happy to finally have a sisterly bond with Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, we have a problem." One of the guards rush into the foyer out of breath and sweat dripped from his forehead and instantly, set the two in alarm.

Elsa ran down the stairs with her sister right behind her, looking at the solider with concern. "What is going on?"

Without speaking, the solider pulled the grand doors open and pointed to the unusually dark sky. Elsa and Anna looked up at the sky. It was covered in an inky black color and blocked out the sun. Immediately, the town grew dark with only candle lights as their source of lighting. The next thing they knew, a type of substance fell from the sky. It wasn't rain or hail but almost like black soot or more like sand.

Elsa walked out briefly and caught some of the black sand into the palm of her hand. She rubbed it between her thumb and index finger and looked up again with concern-filled blue eyes. "What in the world is this?"

"It feels… so ominous…" Anna commented standing beside her sister. Then, she looked up at Elsa. "What are we going to do? This doesn't seem good at all."

Elsa bit her lip. Even though she was Queen and had the power to do anything, she wasn't sure what to do about this. They never had any type of sand anywhere in Arendelle, or at least near them. And for it to be black sand out of nowhere, that just made her more concerned. Elsa was being honest to herself. She didn't know what to do.

"I-I… I've never seen something like this before…" was all she said with her hands shaking nervously.

Anna looked up at the sky and clasped her hands to her mouth. Tears were welting up in Anna's blue-green eyes. "Elsa… look…"

When she looked up, there was an unknown man in the sky. He had tall black hair with a very pale complexion and gold piercing eyes. His long black cloak blended into the sky's color as his voice echoed angrily to all the citizens of Arendelle; lightning following in the background.

"I am looking for Elsa and Anna of Arendelle! If you don't show yourselves, this silly little town will perish!"

**Burgess-2 years later **

When Jack arrived as quickly as he could, all the other Guardians were there: Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and North. They all circled around where Manny would elect new Guardians. And this time, North had to summon everyone because of the new rising danger. He said that there were two new Guardians to be selected by Manny and he also stated that they are quite unique. North also told the Guardians that Manny is speaking this time.

"So, who are new Guardians, Manny?" North asked with his heavy Russian accent, holding his hands out at his little friend glowing in the dark night sky.

At that very moment, North backed away as the podium raised from the ground. A swirl of ice wrapped around every area of the metal podium as it stopped rising. Then, an ice sculpture with a blue tint carefully sculpted two girls. The first girl looked like the oldest with one large braid to her left and a snowflake bead at the end of her braid. She had her right hand up and formed a delicate snowflake. The other girl beside her was the youngest. She had two braids on both sides of her with a gentle smile on her face.

_These two that you see here are no average girls. _Manny spoke to all the Guardians in the room. _The one you see on your right is named Anna. She is the Princess of Arendelle. She may be just human but I have declared her the Guardian of Bravery for acts of saving her sister. The one on the left is her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She possesses the power of ice and if left unchecked, it can be rather dangerous. I have named her the Guardian of Freedom._

Jack perked his head up and walked over to the sculpture. "Woah! Wait a minute… why does this chick have ice powers? What the hell is this?" he grumbled as he pointed to the girl named 'Elsa'.

_She was cursed. Elsa is completely different than you Jack._

"Listen. I thought the Guardians were supposed to be a unique group with different centers that protected children. How does this loner girl and her human sister even represent that?!" Jack yelled furiously, swinging his staff around angrily. "I should be the only ice caster here!"

Tooth fluttered over to the enraged Jack and put her hand on him. "Jack… that isn't always the case. Manny never chooses Guardians unless they are necessary or prove they have potential. In this case, it seems these sisters do have what it takes."

Bunny nodded at Tooth's statement, backing her up. "As much as I hate ya mate, Tooth has a point. You shouldn't get all selfish with this little sheila just because she has the same power as you do."

"I'm not it's just irritating. Because then, I feel like I have to compete with her constantly and ugh!" Jack complained and swung onto one of North's workshop tables and covered his eyes.

Bunny rolled his emerald green eyes, crossing his arms. "You haven't even met the damn girl, mate…"

_But there is a problem with retrieving them. It seems Pitch must've found out somehow. We cannot let him get the two of them, especially Elsa. Much like Jack's insecurity of being lonely, Elsa is different. She lets her greatest fears take over and becomes weakened by them. And in fears, I mean that she is scared to hurt her sister with her powers. If Pitch finds this out about her, he could very well manipulate Elsa. _

North stroked his beard silently, letting this all absorb. "So… what you mean Manny is that this girl is very sensitive. She shuts herself off from the world because of her fears, right? So, any small mistake can set her off?"

_Indeed. Right now, it has gotten better. But with Pitch there, he will find a way to spark her fears again._

"Well then…" North put on his brown fuzzy hat and took out his globe. "There is no time to plan this strategy of bringing them back. To Arendelle we go, Guardians."

With a loud boom, the globe transformed into a huge spiraling portal leading right into the village of Arendelle.

"However… we will summon only one person right now. One that is immune to her attacks if she becomes frightened… JACK…" North looked over at the Winter Spirit and walked over to him, carrying him over to the portal.

"Hey! Wait a minute, why me?! AHHHHH!" Jack screamed as he was thrown into the portal.

His next destination…

Arendelle.


	2. The Close Call

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I'm very happy that you all enjoy this story so far. It makes me super-duper excited. Now that the whole plot is starting to unravel, I can finally introduce Jack to the lovely sisters. Anna is pretty hilarious but Elsa on the other hand… is pretty protective and unsure about him and so is Jack to her. If they fight each other, there might actually be another eternal winter… Oh boy! Prepare yourselves! The beginning of the Jelsa-ness is beginning! And let's just say… they got off on a bad start.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Close Call_

Jack rubbed his head after the harsh fall he had. He cursed up a storm when he finally regained his composure. He kicked his wooden staff up to his hand and tapped the roof he fell on. The top began to flow with small crystallized ice as he watched it. "North… I'm seriously going to kill you! I mean… you just throw me into some unknown world to me to find these sisters and I have no idea where they are!" he grumbled to himself, looking up at the unusually dark sky. He squinted his blue eyes and noticed a familiar person in the darkness.

"Pitch?" his eyes widened in shock. Instantly, he remembered Manny's words.

_If Pitch finds out about her, he could very well manipulate Elsa._

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Where the hell are these girls at?" Jack silently swore to himself, jumping swiftly from house to house. From remembering those words of Manny, it began to strike fear into him. He couldn't let this girl get in his hands because if she is as unstable and powerful as Manny says, then the outcome could be very bad.

Jack remembered that Pitch was trying to get him to fight on his side because of his power. So, Pitch must've figured that if Jack wasn't going to do it, then he was going to find some other person at equal strength.

And that would be Elsa.

"Anna!" a feminine voice called out urgently. The voice brought Jack back into reality and stopped on the house he just landed on. He scrutinized the area, trying to track the voice speaking and instantly, he saw two girls. One with braids on either side of her that was running down the flight of stairs from the large castle. The other had a platinum blond braid tossed to her left and with a flowing blue dress, which chased her sister.

"Anna, don't!" the blond girl cried out again, pulling her sister into a hug.

"Elsa, we need to get out of here!" the girl named Anna, touched her sister's worried face with watery blue eyes.

Elsa looked back at the castle with the countless people inside. She looked back down and began to cry, covering her face. "Anna… we can't just leave them. This guy will destroy the town!"

Jack glide over closer to hear what was going on. He had a feeling that these were the two he was looking for. But he didn't want to jump in just yet. He wanted to see this girl do some of her powers to see if she actually was as powerful as Manny said she was.

"But, Elsa, if we stay and don't show ourselves, he still will." Anna coaxed her crying sister. She knew that either way the town was going to be destroyed but Anna wasn't going to let this guy win without a fight. She had no idea how he knew their names or anything. She had no idea what he was planning to do with them. "Please, Elsa. We need to run."

Elsa looked up at the sky and bit her lip. She couldn't risk being captured by his man but she didn't want to lose this town, either. She looked away and without a word, she made the hardest decision that she could possibly do.

She tugged her sister with her and ran from their home.

But the two stopped where they were. In front of them was the huge body of water. Elsa let out a huge sigh. She had crossed this water before. The day that she accidentally showed her ice powers at her own coronation and she ran away from them all. She had to escape that day and just like now, she had to escape with her sister this time.

Elsa took a deep breath and placed one foot on the slowly moving water. It instantly froze up where she stood and she looked down with a tiny smile. Her method of walking on water still hasn't left her system. She was able to escape like last time.

"Ok… ready, Anna?" Elsa turned to face her sister with a determined glare.

Anna nodded sheepishly, rethinking if her decision was right. Should she be leaving like this? "Yes."

Elsa breathed in again as she began to run with her sister. The moving water under her feet began to freeze instantly. She kept keeping her emotions under control. The last time she did this, the entire fjord froze into ice. All of the ships and boats were frozen to the ice and it ended up becoming an unstoppable winter. She was only hoping that this time, it wouldn't freeze everything. She could only hope it didn't.

Jack raised a white eyebrow. He subconsciously had a tiny lopsided grin as he watched the blonde run on the water with her sister. He would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. He was actually pretty fascinated with this girl.

"If you think you're going to escape so easily, it's best to think again." Pitch laughed menacingly as he turned his head at the two escapees on the water.

Elsa stopped where she was while holding Anna's hand. She began to tremble as the man looked down at her with piercing gold eyes.

He found them.

Jack glanced over to Pitch then back to the girls. "Oh this could be really bad," he said to himself worryingly and saw Pitch aiming an arrow at the two of them.

Without second guessing, Jack flew over to the two frightened girls. He stood in front of them with the water turning into ice beneath him as well. He thrust his wooden staff upward right when Pitch let go of the arrow and instantly, a huge spike of ice shot upwards, breaking the black sand arrow easily. \

Jack looked over at the two girls hugging each other. Both of them looking bewildered at him, wondering how he just did that and who he was. He would love to tell them that they were able to see him but it seems he didn't have time for it.

He craned his neck at the enraged nightmare king and looked back at the girls. "Look… if you don't want to die, come with me," he spoke quickly, holding out his cold pale hand.

Anna was very weary of him but she was already frightened. She was about to reach his hand but Elsa was quick to pull Anna's arm down. Elsa's face turned into a sour look as she glared at him with unsureness. She wasn't going to grab some man's hand so freely.

"I'd rather take my chances dead," she responded coolly as she pushed her younger sister behind her.

Jack raised his brow and crossed his arms. "Oh, Manny was right about you. What a bitch you can be…"

Elsa's blue eyes ignited into a flame. She clenched her fists at her sides, biting her tongue. "What did you just call me?" she hissed venomously.

"Oh wait… correction: the icy bitch…" Jack glared down at the blonde. He didn't have time for this!

"You bastard!" Elsa reached out to claw at him but Anna held her around the waist; trying to restrain her older sister.

"ELSA! STOP IT!" Anna shouted at her infuriated sister. "If you don't calm down, it will happen again… Elsa… ELSA…!" she shouted again but in a more shaky tone of voice.

"What!?" she hissed at her sister but immediately, became worried.

Thousands of small sharp icicles stuck out from the entirely frozen fjord again. And they all aimed at her sister…

Jack watched as Elsa instantly became calm again. He watched as she hugged her sister dearly after a very close call was made. She could've killed her sister here and there because of her unstable temper.

_Manny was right. She is very unstable…_

Jack let out a sigh and took Elsa's cold hand. "Anna, hold your sister's hand. I'm doing you all a favor right now."

Elsa began to grow agitated again but tried to keep it at a bare minimum. She couldn't risk hurting anyone again from her emotions. "WHO ASKED YOU TO HELP US?!"

Jack rolled his blue eyes as she set off to the dark sky. "Surely not me. But if you cooperate, I can help you. Believe me, you need to get that under control, or you might end up hurting someone, Elsa. I can teach you."

Elsa's blue eyes widened as they made contact with his blue ones. Her braid flowing in the cold wind. _Him… teach me. Can I even control this? How?_

"And I will tell you about myself, girls. Just right now, I need to get you back to the person who sent me. Believe me, there is a reason why I came to get you two," he spoke again to the abnormally silent Anna and the confused Elsa.

And with that, he flew faster in the dark black sky clear of Pitch.

_Hmm… she's interesting. I suppose she's too bad. _


	3. Answers

**A/N: More favorites and followers! I love you all! I must be doing something right here. I think I'll write Frozen-ROTG crossovers more often. But I'm sure you all are excited to see what happens. To recap things, Elsa and Anna run into Pitch. Jack was sent by North to find the two sisters but his presentation wasn't very well… planned. Elsa's powers are beginning to act up again and she definitely hates Jack already but he takes her with Anna to North's workshop and also offers to teach her. Also, there is a Dark Horse reference in here from Katy Perry. lol see if you can find it. It's quite obvious!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Answers_

After a long two hours trying to figure out where to go, Jack dropped the two girls in the snow-filled forest. They were still stuck in Arendelle and, being absent-minded like always, Jack forgot to take North's snow globe to return home to Burgess. He didn't think about that since he was forced against his will to be thrown into the portal here. Now, he was going to simply wait until North realized he hadn't come back yet and he would have to come and get the three of them.

Jack scratched his head awkwardly, setting his wooden staff on one of the tree trunks. What a horrible way to introduce himself and tell them that he was lost. _It was just perfect._ He grumbled to himself with a pout, crisscrossed in the powdery snow as he watched the very agitated platinum blond walk over to her sister, hearing everything they were saying.

Elsa pulled her sister by the ear and dragged her over several feet away from the boy. She kept her back towards him as she huddled with her sister. "Anna… this is not going to work. I don't believe this guy. Sure, he may have some strange ability like me but I cannot trust him. He has to go!" she hissed quietly to Anna. "Plus, I think we're lost! I mean we're still in Arendelle and clearly, he has no idea where he is going!" she added quietly.

Anna perked up slowly to view the strange yet gorgeous boy. She instantly bobbed it back down quickly to avoid being seen. She looked up at her older sister with a slight grimace. "I don't know, Elsa. I see where you're coming from but since we're still in Arendelle, that strange man is still looking for us. Perhaps we can just stay with him for now until we get away from the dark man?"

Jack huffed, uncrossing his arms. "Pitch isn't going to leave you two alone. You're powerful Guardians; of course he'll hunt you down till the end."

Anna popped her head up again and squinted her blue eyes at him, curious but slightly confused. "Guardians?"

Jack smacked his forehead and shook his head. "Ugh… that was supposed to be saved until I got you back to Burgess! DAMN IT!"

Anna looked over to her sister. Clearly, things weren't going to go very well. They needed explanations and they needed them now.

Elsa nodded slowly, understanding what was needed to be done. She strolled over to the angry Jack, her dress dragging behind her. She raised her small hands and pushed them upwards, summoning icicles larger than her and Anna put together. They barricaded Jack in them and set her hands down.

"What the hell!?" Jack yelled, jumping up from his spot and glared at the culprit.

"Alright. I want to know answers here…" she paused looking down at him, her aqua blue eyes burning with anger and frustration. "First off, who are you?"

"Why should that matter…?... WOO calm down!" Jack lashed at her but instantly shut up as another icicle poked out from the ground and edged close to his pale neck. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! IMPALE ME AFTER I JUST SAVED YOU FROM PITCH?!"

_Damn… she really is a psycho bitch here! North, I will kill you if I ever come back alive!_ Jack cursed to himself. This was pretty bad because if this girl were to lose control in her temper, she could kill him. Without his staff, he was a little screwed because he wasn't able to break the ice as easily. Just breaking one without his staff would deplete his energy quickly.

Elsa bit her tongue as she held her hand out; curling her finger tips inward. As she did this, the ice began to cave in slowly around Jack. "If you do not explain anything, I can assure you that we won't have to worry about you."

"Elsa…" Anna tried to cut in but Elsa lashed her free hand backwards, summoning a huge spike of ice to block Anna from coming near her.

"Anna, don't you even dare! I'm serious. If he values his life, he better start answering!" For a moment, Anna trembled at the menacing voice of her sister. It had a very cold edge to it, a tone of voice she never ever heard her sister use before. She was a little scared from this.

"Well…" Jack decided to play some of his cards in this game. He knew that she could kill him but if she is as unstable as her emotions, then surely she is very confused inside still. He crossed his arms and tried to weigh down his fear. "The name's Jack," he began to speak, feeling relieved that she stopped pushing the ice inwards. "I'm kind of like you. But I was gifted with these powers of: snow, ice, and wind. I live in a place called Burgess in Pennsylvania, which I'm positive you never heard of it. It's in a different area of the world."

Elsa slowly dropped her right hand to her side. She was finally getting somewhere with a little force. "Alright, Jack. What brings you here then? Why to such a distant area?"

"Well… that's the confusing part. You see… there is a powerful league I'm a part of. We are called Guardians of Childhood. We protect children and their beliefs. We all have centers that make us unique from the rest. Mine is the Guardian of Fun. Every few years, we select new ones if we feel there is a new threat to the children. And well…" Jack paused for a moment. "You two were selected. Believe me, I was a little shocked."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, dropping the ice wall that blocked Anna for a moment. Anna ran over to her sister, brushing off the scary thought of her sister being like a mindless and vicious person. She looked up at her, knowing that she returned to normal. A sigh of relief escaped Anna's mouth and smiled. Her sister was back to herself.

"Guardians?" Elsa questioned Jack with a puzzled stare.

Anna had the same emotion on her face as she looped her arm through her sister's. "What?"

"Ugh… this is what I feared. I'm horrible at explaining things. Look, the leader of the Guardians can explain it so much better. I can have him explain it. Ok?" Jack pleaded, being fearful that she could try to impale him again or come close to it.

"Well, fine. You answered majority of my questions, Jack. But…" she pushed the ice back down into the ground with her hand. She did her classic mischievous smirk at him, keeping her arm looped with Anna's. "Just remember… you never want to make me your **enemy**. You will regret it."


	4. The Fall

**A/N: Ugh what a week it's been. I've been stressing out about algebra because I'm basically failing it. All my other classes are fine like really? Ugh! Junior year sucks, man! But anyways, I'm back once again with more Jelsa stuff. I'm sure everyone is excited for Elsa and Anna to meet the Guardians beside Jack. They will soon but first, how about he have some conflicting Elsa moments with Pitch? Or Elsa frightened of her growing powers again? Will she run away like last time? What ever will she do? Find out! Muahaha!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Fall_

Shortly after Elsa and Jack put aside their bitterness, they ended up trailing around in the dark snow-covered mountains they ended up in. Elsa was still iffy about Jack, even though she found out a few facts about him and the same went for Jack. He wanted to know something important about her powers, if her fears are fueling them. But he just shrugged the thought off. Maybe for another time he'd ask.

"So…" Anna sat on a round tree stump, blowing hot air into her bare hands to keep warm. She shifted her blue eyes up at Jack. "You don't live around here? What's your home like?"

Jack sniffed for a second and shrugged, swinging his legs on a tree branch. "It's different. We don't have castles, fancily dressed people, or an ice deliver with a reindeer like this guy." Jack pointed with his thumb as swung back and forth to a tall, broad-shouldered blonde man with a long-antlered reindeer in front of him.

"Who?..." Anna asked but trailed her eyes over to the young man and instantly, her eyes sparked with overwhelming happiness. This sudden switch of emotions made Jack curious. He's never seen such an emotion like this before. She ran over to the man and jumped in his arms as he caught her. "Kristoff! I was wondering if you two were alright!"

The man named Kristoff set Anna back on the snow-filled ground and had a tiny smile. "Well, of course we're fine. After the sky changed a dark black color, I was concerned about you. It felt like something wasn't right so I hurried up to get to the castle but you weren't there. So, I ran into the mountains and I was relieved that you are fine."

"Aww… you!" Anna smiled all bubbly as she pecked his cheek. Yet, another action that Jack was unknown to but curious about.

Jack swung from the tree branch with one swift movement. He landed in the snow pile near Elsa and cleared his throat, trying to break up the lovey dovey act. This was a little awkward from him and he wanted it to stop for a couple of minutes. "Well, now that Anna got to see her lover boy, we should get a move on!"

Elsa looked over at Jack and rolled her eyes. She folded her arms and pursed her pink lips together. "And where do you suppose we go?" she was just trying to inquire a question but she had a touch of sarcasm and bitterness present in it.

Jack curled his fingers tightly around his wooden staff while stopping with the end of his heels. "Well…" he said quickly with a lash of venom in his tone. He turned to face the sarcastic blonde before him and just glared heavily at her. He could play this game too. "Gee blonde… being all sarcastic to me. I believe I deserve better than what you're treating me. I just SAVED you from Pitch…"

"I don't believe there is any reason to thank you. I could've protected myself and sister easily," she clicked her tongue as her face began to twist into an intense, cold glare. She unfolded her arms from her chest and stood in front of the white haired boy.

While the two ice-casters bickered with one another, Anna looked up at the very confused Kristoff. She simply shrugged and presented her small hands out in front of her with that usual nervous smile; her white teeth showing. "Um… so this is Jack. It seems he is like Elsa with the whole ice casting ability. And um…" she whispered into Kristoff's ear quietly. "He isn't from here. He's a foreigner from another world."

Kristoff raised a brushy eyebrow at Anna's last statement. "Another world?"

"Yeah… wait no… he's a foreigner from another country… I mean area… I mean area of another country of another world… wait no… he's a distant person who leaves somewhere else that we never heard of… wait what?" Anna scrambled to find the right words to describe Jack's distant home with several hand gestures flying all around in the cold winter breeze.

"Sooo… I take it that those two are some type of couple then?" Kristoff suggested to Anna quietly but Jack and Elsa easily heard that from his typical loud voice.

Jack swung out his arms like Elsa and stared at the two with a dumbfounded stare. "What? You guys aren't even remotely close! We only met like a brief few minutes ago!"

Kristoff shrugged, folding his gloved hands behind his head. "Hey, I'm only guessing. I think you two would be great as a couple in the future. If what Anna says is true about Jack casting ice spells, I think that you two would pair up pretty nicely."

Anna laughed hysterically at the two bickering again with strangely reddened faces. It seems that Kristoff's statements are setting them off again but also making them very embarrassed at his wrong accusations. Even so, Anna thought for a moment.

If Elsa could have anyone as a soul mate or a candidate, perhaps Jack fits that spot. Maybe something will spark in the future. She sure hoped so because it's about time that Elsa, being the oldest, found someone right for her. All she could do was hope and wish hard and that was exactly what she was going to do for her older sister.

She only hoped for the best.

Anna looked up at the dark sky and stopped her laughing for a moment. Something wasn't right again. The wind was picking up a lot quicker and lightning shot through the obscure black sky. She walked over cautiously to the edge of the snow-covered mountain and held her poncho tightly to keep it from flying away. Her eyes began to widen at the terrible image before her.

The castle where Elsa and she lived was shifted into a dark black covered castle. The snow falling in the city was covered in black ashes and a mix of sand. All of the lights that weaved in and out of streets were taken out, making the area super dim. The incoming boats that came to the port were frozen to the fjord and unable to get out. Their decks covered in the black ash and sand mix. The sails were torn straight down from the recirculation of white lightning.

"Uh… guys…" Anna began to speak out but something covered her mouth and roughly pulled her against something hard, making her cry out in pain.

"**Why hello, Jack**!" a dark and sinister voice called out, sending chills down Anna's spine. She knew what got a hold of her and she dared not to move. She had no idea what this man was capable off, considering what he did in a matter of minutes to their own home.

Elsa turned around and instantly, the color of her face drained. Her face was pale white at the mere sight of this mysterious man. His gold eyes mocked hers again, sending fear trickling down the spine of her back.

Jack looked over at Pitch and glared angrily as Kristoff stared with mixed emotions: anger, fear, and confusion at his grip on Anna.

"You know… I think I should just take this one away and come back for the other," Pitch said with creepy smile as he looked at Anna and back at the fearful Elsa. "Then again… that one has the most fear in her. Don't even try to hide it, poor girl. I can sense it easily. You're frightened, aren't you?"

Elsa breathed in a large amount of cold air through her nose. She tried to muster all of the courage possible to hide what she feared. She was scared of him, yes, but she was scared the most about her sister's life. That's what the fear she had. "Of you? I believe not!" her voice shook unsteadily but she projected it loud enough to sound clear. She flicked her index and middle finger up from her right hand and summoned a huge wall of ice spikes pointing at Pitch. She was scared to hurt her sister like those fearful years ago.

She was scared that she would lose control over her power and hit her sister. This time, there could be no going back and saving Anna. That's what she feared the most.

_Calm down. Calm down. I have to remain in control. _Elsa breathed in and out as steady as she could. She couldn't risk losing control. If she did, she would end up hitting Pitch and her sister for sure. She couldn't risk it.

"You are going to release my sister now. If you so much of hurt her, I will not hesitate to kill you," she held out the palm of her hand and felt the power welting up within her. _Breathe. Relax. Control it._

Pitch laughed almost mechanically at her silly threat. "You kill me? Haha! Here's the problem." He smirked evilly as he threw Anna off the side of the mountain and reappeared before Elsa in the face. "I'm immortal, darling!"

"ELSA!" Anna cried out loudly as she disappeared from their vision. Her screams and cries were still audible as she fell but they slowly began to dissipate.

Elsa shifted her eyes at her sister screaming as she fell. "ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she raced to save her sister. Without hesitating, Elsa ran quickly and jumped off the ledge of the snowy mountain. She didn't have time to think about getting back onto the mountain or how she would survive. But she knew she had to save Anna from certain death.

As she fell after her sister in the cold air, she heard the screams of Kristoff and Jack in the background. They were both worried about the two of them falling. Elsa shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment. She couldn't think about them. She had to save her sister quickly.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed loudly as she fell, nearing close to the bottom of the mountain. Her hands were outstretched to meet up with Elsa's cold ones.

"Anna! It's ok! It's ok! I'll save you! Just hold on!" Elsa yelled back at her sister, grabbing her sister's hand and pulled her close into a tightly knit hug. She wasn't sure how to make this work now because they began to grow closer and closer to the ground at intense speed. How they would live would be a miracle.

Elsa used her free hand and waved it upwards, summoning an ice spike to much of her fear. "Damn it! That will surely skewer us!" she gritted her teeth at her tragic mistake. That would have a better chance at killing them.

"Elsa!" Anna clung to her sister tighter as they fell in the mix of flurries.

Just before they were only several inches away from the ice, a swirling portal of some sort appeared below them. Elsa didn't have much time to think about it but she figured that the end to that strange portal would surely safe them from certain death.

She took a deep breath as she whispered to Anna to hold on. Elsa had no idea where this portal would take them or why it even appeared. But she didn't have the luxury of time to think about it.

She hugged tightly onto Anna and closed her eyes as they fell through into an unknown, unprepared dimension.


	5. Introduction

**A/N: Hello again folks! It seems I write third-person better than first-person, strangely. I guess I like to write all the character's feelings and thoughts without having to switch POV's in order to tell the audience what each individual is feeling or thinking. It's easier, I suppose, to write like that instead of saying "I this" "I that" "I am" all the time. That's just my opinion, however. I'm sure other people would argue third person is harder because if you have like three girls and say "She is" people are like which girl is doing what. I don't know. Ignore my gibberish and enjoy the read, folks! **

* * *

_Chapter 5: Introduction_

The landing was quite harsh for Anna and Elsa. They banged their heads onto what seemed like a type of flooring made of cold metal. Both of the sisters got up slowly, supporting each others weight in their looped up arms. They both rubbed their foreheads and groaned at the throbbing pain they had coursing through their heads from the impact.

"Well… we're alive at least…" Elsa groaned, rubbing her temple and turned around to notice the swirling portal disappear from behind. She looked forward and couldn't believe her eyes. They were in some huge factory unknown to them with flying planes, walking yetis, fast-moving conveyor belts and a huge rotating metal globe standing in the center of the factory area.

Anna looked up and her blue eyes widened. "Whoa… I've never seen anything like this before…"

"That's because you from different world, no?" a heavy Russian accent spoke behind the two petite sized girls. They jumped slightly and backed away to see a gigantic man with a long white beard and bushy eyebrows stare down at them. Both of his muscular arms were tattooed with the words 'Naughty' and 'Nice.' He had a long pair of overalls hugging his body as he walked over, holding his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Ah… you must be the young ice girl. It is pleasure to meet you. My name is North or Santa for little kids. But please do call me North, young ladies," he greeted himself as he held out a chubby hand in front of the two sisters.

Anna smiled brightly and easily took his hand, shaking it firmly. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Anna from Arendelle and this is my elder sister, Elsa, of Arendelle. She is a little nervous around other people she doesn't quite know," she responded with a slight nudge to her tense sister. "But she'll get better at it."

North let go of Anna's hand and held it out to Elsa. She hesitated, holding her hands close to her chest. _Should I shake it? What would happen? My powers already froze the entire fjord again. What if they get out of hand? What if I accidentally freeze him? _She gulped silently to herself, unsure of what to do. She didn't have her gloves from two years ago, as she threw them into the wind while she ran from the public at her coronation. She wasn't safe if her powers were to get out of hand once more.

Anna nudged her sister again, looking at her with a sincere and trusting stare. They read to Elsa: _Do it. It will be alright._

Elsa sucked in a huge amount of air as she began to slowly outstretch her bare hands to the man. _Conceal it. Conceal it._ She kept chanting in her head to relax her nerves.

Then, her cold right hand met the man's. She kept it simple and short while quickly introducing herself. "Like my sister said, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It is a pleasure to meet you, North," she began to feel her nerves calm down as she let go of his hand. She started to breathe slowly as she continued to speak slower. "If you would care to explain why we fell to a workshop, that would be much obliged," she smiled with a relaxed composure.

North held up his index finger while he used his free hand to pull out a sparkly snow globe from his deep pocket. Elsa raised a platinum blond eyebrow at him, putting her hands on her hips. Anna clung to her sister and imitated the same stare Elsa was giving North.

"What is that?" Anna held up an index finger.

North looked over his shoulder smirked. "Oh dis? You will witness some magic, ladies. Watch."

With that, he slammed the snow globe on the metal ground. The snow globe disappeared while a spiraling portal of various colors presented itself. The next thing that happens was an image appearing into the portal. A place with a dark black castle in the center of the town. Black ash and sand falling slowly from the malicious sky above the city. The frozen fjord stuck to wooden ships with torn white sails from the reoccurring lightning above them.

A place that was once called home. A safe haven where Elsa and Anna lived as they grew up.

Corrupted.

"Arendelle…" Elsa and Anna spoke quietly at the same time. Their voices were cracked as they spoke, watching their very home being corrupted, destroyed, and transformed into something unrecognizable to them. Unknown.

"Yes, that is one problem to worry about, girls. Your home is in danger but there is more than that involved." North began to explain as he put his hand through the portal. He gritted his teeth while pulling two people out of the portal. The first person that was carelessly thrown onto the ground was Jack and the other was Kristoff, who must've clung to Jack and followed him away from Pitch. The other thing with them was the reindeer named Sven, Kristoff's childhood friend. "Hmm… no wonder you weigh heavier, Jack. You had a buddy hanging onto you with his buddy clinging to him. Geez…" North closed the portal instantly and cracked his knuckles to relieve the stress he felt throwing the three heavy youngsters onto the ground.

Jack regained his balance and cracked his neck to relieve the building tension. "Oh… him… I figured that if I left him, that girl would be upset," Jack rolled his eyes as he pointed lazily to Anna clinging to her sister.

"Kristoff!" Anna ran over to him as he fell back onto the floor from her. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Me alright? You should be asking yourself that! You nearly came close to death when that man threw you off the cliff of the mountain, Anna. Are you alright?" he asked with slight worry, hugging her close to him.

Jack tilted his head slightly, observing this weird type of affection. He was around for nearly 300 years and yet, he still struggled to find out the meaning of this type of affection. What the name of it was called. How it was expressed so easily. When did a person show it? It irritated him because he couldn't ever understand any of its meanings.

"I'm alright, Kristoff. Elsa saved me… well… actually… this portal thing saved us and dropped us into this factory thing…" Anna pulled herself back up along with him. She snuggled close to him, enjoying the warmth he was emitting off. She couldn't help but just adore and love this man. She was so happy to know that she would be marrying such a caring young man and not that traitor Hans. She finally found someone worthy to spend her life with.

A sigh of relief escaped Kristoff with the form of a smile. "That's good to hear," he looked over to the conserved Elsa and called out to her. "You alright too?"

Jack shook his head, snapping out of his brooding trance. His blue eyes sneaked over to catch a glimpse of the blonde. He totally forgot that she was the daring one who jumped after her sister. She was almost like him in a way: putting their lives at stake to save their younger sibling. Maybe there was some stuff that they could easily relate to.

Elsa shrugged with a slump. "Fine. It sure was a wake up call for me."

Jack had his own sigh of relief. He would've jumped after her to save both of them but he had to keep Pitch busy to keep him from coming after them. Honestly, the real hero of this event was North. If was even the slightest bit late, the girls would surely not have been here. And Jack would have to take chances by going down with them. After all, they were his responsibility.

"Well, girls, this is him. He can explain things much better than me," Jack smiled, setting his wooden staff on the metal table by the gigantic globe. "North…"

North laughed for a moment and nudged Jack. "Couldn't explain things correctly, could you? Well… I suppose I can explain everything to these girls but maybe we should introduce them to all the Guardians first," he said, pushing down a lever that summoned a color aurora into the cold Arctic sky. "Prepare yourselves. We are going to have company, everybody!"


	6. Little by Little

**A/N: Ahh! You will all hate me for this but… Pitch is teaming up with someone. I better prepare myself for incoming attacks of my readers. But… it will work out to Pitch's advantage… maybe. Wait till you see what Pitch plans muahaha! This will be all about Pitch and his plans so, I'm sorry to say this but no Jelsa at the moment. But after we get a hint of Pitch's plans and get the introductions done with, we can start to see the progression and Anna's new… I guess you could say… ability. ;) It's not expected, that's for sure, and it's just a little twist I had in mind. **

* * *

_Chapter 6: Little by Little_

**Southern Isles- Jail**

"Eat up, you scoundrel!" the guard threw the black food tray under the jail bars. The food that was thrown under was only stale pieces of boiled chicken, a half scoop of carrots mixed with dark greens that looked like there was mold growing on it, and a mere piece of dried out wheat bread. It was not a meal fit for a Prince. Or at least for a past Prince.

"What? No wine with my dinner?" the imprisoned man snarled sarcastically, leaning his knee on the wooden board hung by metal chains. He sat there looking out the small window that was impaled by thick rusted bars.

The guard laughed coldly at the prisoner. He scratched his thinly growing brown mustache and smirked at the worthless piece of trash in the cell. "You were once the greatest Prince Southern Isles had. It's a shame you turned on your own people, Hans."

Hans chuckled from deep within his throat darkly. "My people? Don't you mean the people of my other twelve brothers? I was merely nothing to them. If only that damn Elsa was killed with Anna, I would already be a King and out of this filthy confinement. It shouldn't be me imprisoned."

"You attempted to murder them, Hans. How would that make you anymore of a man?!" the guard shouted as he slammed his fists against the cell bars. "You think committing treason will make you look good as a King? Maybe it's perfect for a piece of trash like you to stay here for the rest of your filthy life, you asshole!"

"Leave." Hans got up from his spot and stared menacingly at the infuriated guard. His emerald green eyes sparked with flames at this guard's comments. He knew what he did and he didn't need to be reminded of his pathetic mistakes and failures.

Once the guard left without any say, Hans retreated back to the wooden bench. He left one leg on the dirty floor and the other leaned up beside him, resting his arm across it. He watched the gray clouds move past the night sky. If only Anna was gone that day, he could've been the King after killing Elsa. He would've been at the throne and show his brothers, especially the three who ignored him for two years, just how powerful he could and would be with Arendelle in the palm of his hands.

He would enforce his own rules. He would have the final say of everything that went on. And if he were to be honest with himself, he would say that he is still ambitious to get Arendelle under his control. He wanted it so bad. He was able to taste the strong power he could have. All he had to do was marry that petty girl named Anna and that entire kingdom would be his. Either that, or marry that damn Elsa. But that wasn't going to work, since she ran off last minute from her uncontrolled ice powers. The only other way he could've had the kingdom was by killing Elsa that day and keep Anna in confinement until she died from Elsa's ice curse in her heart.

But since that plan never worked out, he was thrown onto the boat to Southern Isles to be reprimanded by his twelve brothers. Because of Anna's selflessness, he wasn't able to kill Elsa that day and he ended up getting demoted by his brothers of being a Prince. He lost his pride that day, nearly two years ago, and he was sentenced to ten years in jail for committing such ruthless acts.

"Damn her!" Hans hissed as he slammed his curled up fist at the stone wall. "If it wasn't for Anna, I would've been King right now. I would've regained my Princely stature and everything would've been going swell. Because of that act she did, I lost everything! Damn her! Damn her! Now I'm reduced to this!"

"It doesn't have to be that way…" a voice called out from the shadows.

Hans turned around as he raised a peculiar eyebrow at the voice. There was no one down here in the cellar. Why would there be a voice? _Could I be losing my mind? No… I could've sworn there was a voice calling out to me. _

Then, there was a clang sound of metal dropping. Hans looked down and saw a blade before him. Its blade was a dark onyx color with a bright gold hand, crested with a black diamond in the center of it. Specks of gold were spread around the blade sparingly, giving it a shimmering touch to it.

Hans began to move towards it slowly and picked up, cautiously. He had no idea who or what made this or even dropped it down here but it was so perfectly cut at the right angles. It was well crafted and stronger than his previous blade destroyed by Anna's ice body.

"It's a gorgeous blade, isn't it? Over the years, I learned what my power could do. Seems that the time I waited proved to be well worth it." The voice called out again. This time, Hans could tell it had a masculine tone to it. "I think I'm taking a liking to you. You have no trace of fear present in you like a previous individual I encountered did."

The owner had to be a male. No doubt about it.

"Who are you?" Hans called out into the darkness. He held the blade to his side. The sword was very light-weighted as he held it tightly.

Finally, the voice showed its owner. It was a tall man with a very pale, almost grayish, skin tone. He had menacing gold eyes with spiked upward black hair. His black cloak had a V-neck down to his chest and flowed all the way down to the floor. It almost matched with the darkness which made it look like the cloak was never ending.

"Pitch it is. I've been hearing what you were saying. And I just happened to realize that you're talking about someone I'm looking for," he smiles with a toothy grin, strolling out of the darkness and in front of the cell door. He clicked the cell's pad lock and gently pulled it open with ease. "Would you be a gentleman and help me find them?"

Hans let his guard down and walked out of the open cell. "I don't have time for beggars like you. If you are willing to bargain something with me, I might reconsider. Other than that, I have a future to rebuild again."

Hans didn't even bother to look at the strange man again as he began to make his way up the concrete stare up to the exit. He put a gloved hand on the wooden door's handle and pushed it open slightly; scrutinizing out if anything was guarded during this time of day.

"Well, it is too bad. I was going to offer you another chance of becoming the King of Arendelle but it seems you're too busy for that type of stuff. You see, I already ran those two girls… Elsa and Anna… out of their home. To be quite frank with you, the castle is unoccupied at the moment. I could help you get to what you want. All it takes is a little manipulation of the two and you're good as gold. But you seem uninterested so I'll leave." Pitch pretended to sound disappointed and sighed, turning his back on Hans and walked a few feet but waited for the reaction he wanted.

He got it easily.

Hans stopped halfway and shut the wooden door. He turned around slowly, widening his green eyes of what he just heard. He could have potential of becoming the King like he was anticipating for with marrying that girl, Anna. How could this mysterious man have connections to do something like this? More importantly, run them out of their homes? _Is he really that powerful?_ Hans thought quietly as he stared at the back of Pitch with unsureness.

"What's in it for you?" Hans asked curiously, slowly walking down the staircase.

Pitch shrugged, turning around to look at the curious Hans. "Honestly, you have the better bargain of this truce. You have an amazing sword that is invincible and hard to break. You have unbelievable powers with that sword and you'll soon have the power to take over Arendelle. All I want in this little preposition are only two things. One is to control the citizens of this pathetic Arendelle world and fill them with fear. And the other would be using Elsa's powers against her people. Quite simple. And I would also like to take down the Guardians once and for all."

_You have unbelievable powers with that sword and you'll soon have the power to take over Arendelle._

Those words kept running through Hans's mind. The power over Arendelle and with this sword was making him ready to accept the offer completely. He didn't even care if he'd be around Elsa. Or whatever these Guardians were. As long as he got what he wanted, he didn't mind what was to happen.

"One question, Pitch. What powers would I have with this sword exactly?" Hans wondered as he stood in front of him with a questioning gaze. He just loved how he will get all the power he wanted. He would truly get what he desired years back.

Pitch smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "That will be in time, my friend. But I want to have a definite answer. Are you going to accept? And if you do, remember something wisely, I'm immortal. There is simply no way of getting around it. I **will **kill you if you even attempt to back stab me, understand?"

Hans didn't even need to think about it twice. He was going to have all the power in the world. Why should he even think about the consequences? There shouldn't be any.

"Of course. Where do I sign?" he smirked evilly as he shook Pitch's hand.


	7. Engaged Fight

**A/N: One of my reviewers brought up a good suggestion to me: writing songs into the story. I'm going to plan on doing it but I've got to write them out and figure out how I'll write them with the important meaning in each. One is already planned for the most part but there will be some tweaking in the lyrics to fit the event. You guys all know the song that's planned or at least heard it and only a small portion of songs in Frozen are duets. Therefore, this one will be a duet. I'm so excited but it won't be coming for a while. You'll all love it! It probably will make people cry though and even the ones I'm creating will be like that, too. Until then, folks! This chapter kind of sucks… sorry! I hate introducing people! Once this out of the way, it'll be all good! Promise! T_T**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Engaged Fight_

"We forgot Olaf, Elsa!" Anna suddenly shouted out in the factory foyer. She shot up from her seat made from Kristoff's lap and gasped loudly. She ran over to her sister, who sat on the ledge of the metal table, across from Jack with one leg crossed on top of the other. She glared at her sister with a confusing glare and nearly fell off her seat if it wasn't for a quick flick of ice catching her.

Elsa sighed at her frantic sister. Anna always took a liking to Olaf, their childhood snowman. When they were on the run from Pitch, they nearly forgot about the poor snow man. They luckily ran into Kristoff as they ran with Jack, so he was alright. But leaving, they never really thought about Olaf until they reached this factory of North's.

"Oh darn! I forgot about that little fella. Hold on…" Elsa responded with a relaxed tone, waving her right hand with a slight curve. As she did this, a mix of snow was air-born and formulate in the shape of a snowman with short stubs as feet, like Olaf. She put her hand down to her side after she raised her index finger, forming a little snow flurry underneath the snowman. When she finished, the snowman began to move and talk with its own face. "Olaf, how are you?" Elsa asked with a bright smile, letting out a small giggle at his missing carrot nose.

Olaf looked around and scratched his snow head. "Oh hello Elsa!" He began to perk up and gave her a hug at her legs. "One minute I'm in Arendelle and the next, I appear somewhere with unknown faces… well… except you, Sven, Anna, and that guy I don't remember his name to but I know he is dumb."

"I heard that…" Kristoff rolled his eyes, his hand on his chin. "It's Kristoff, Olaf. K-R-I-S-T-O-F-F.

Olaf waddled to his right and walked over the Kristoff. He held out his stick hand and smiled his toothy grin. "It's nice to meet you, Sven. How long has it been?"

Anna covered her mouth to hide a laugh. She found it hilarious that within two years, Olaf could never remember Kristoff's name. It was indeed funny but also very cute. He was an adorable snowman and his absent-minded trait only made him cuter. "Here, Olaf. I think you need this," Anna grabbed a bright orange carrot from Kristoff's bag and ended up plummeting it too deep, once again. "Ah! I'm sorry!" she grew all flustered at her attempts of fixing his nose while Kristoff and Sven started laughing at her miserable attempts.

Jack blinked twice, dropping his mouth. "She just made a snowman talk and move. She just made a snowman talk and move… how… how… All I can do is make snow storms and realistic ice bunnies…"

Elsa smirked and laughed at Jack's confusion. She shrugged with a smile. "Perhaps I can teach it to you someday? It's not hard."

Jack returned her bright smile. His blue eyes focused on hers as he spoke. "Nah. I think that is a gift that makes you really unique, Elsa. Believe what you want, whether you think it's a curse, but I think it's a magnificent gift." Jack held out his palm and formed a tiny crystallized snowflake above. "Being able to create beautiful things like this every day… it's something that should be treated like a gift. Not everyone is as blessed for something like this."

Elsa dropped her smile. She wasn't angry with him or becoming fearful. She was just fascinated at him… well more like how easily he could create ice in such a relaxed and controlled manner. She could never do that. With her unstable emotions, the only reason why she could make Olaf with such ease was because she was happy. She was at peace with herself. "It's a little harder for me to accept it so freely. I wasn't choosing to be cursed like this, you know," she rubbed her arm nervously and kept her eyes focused on the ground.

He looked up at her while gently pushing the snowflake away. He had his lopsided smile on as he spoke. "But neither did I. I was about as scared as you are. Not knowing who I was, where I belonged, and suddenly gifted with the power of ice, snow, and wind. There was no trainer's manual for it. I was on my own and man did I feel so scared. So lonely."

Elsa's blue eyes widened slowly as she listened to him. She turned around and met with his blue eyes. _Scared… he was scared… like me. He knows what it felt like. Is there really stuff we can relate to? Is this what we ice casters go through? Stages of loneliness, isolation, fear…? _

"ELSA! COME LOOK AT THIS FAIRY!" Anna brought Elsa out of her daze and looked over.

The Guardians were already here.

"Whoa… is that the one girl, North? She's gorgeous. How old is that lovely girl?" the fluttering fairy with blue and green colors flew around like a hyper hummingbird filled with excitement. She looked over to Elsa and flew over to her, holding out her petite sized hand to the all tensed up Elsa. "Hello there, sweetheart. I'm Toothiana, Guardian of Memories. But you can just call me Tooth. Ooooo you're so precious! Look at that hair, it's so beautiful! Those eyes are so pretty! Gyah! You're a lovely beauty, Miss….?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. But please call me Elsa." She did her best to hide her fear back again. _Please don't shake hands with me. Please don't. Don't touch me. Please, please, please. I don't know what will happen…_

Anna shifted her bluish-green eyes over to her sister. She bit her lip as she recognized that hidden smile. She was petrified to touching anyone except hugs from Anna herself. Anna knew that her sister didn't want to be rude but the whole freezing of the ice fjord, the almost skewered death they had, and the ice wall almost hitting Anna herself, was enough to put Elsa on the brink of disaster. She was growing more and more insecure.

She had to do something to relieve that fear.

"Hello! I'm Anna, Elsa's younger sister! Isn't she gorgeous?" Anna jumped on top of Elsa's back and shook Toothiana's hand instead. _Don't worry. I'll cover you, Elsa. I'm not going to walk away and let you suffer alone. I'm going to stay by your side and help you get through it._

Elsa had a sigh of relief escape her mouth. She was silently thanking Anna to cover for her.

"Hmm… this sheila seems pretty energetic. How old are ya?" the six foot gray and blue bunny appeared behind Anna and picked her up by the collar. He observed her carefully, wondering how such a perky little brat in his opinion could be the Guardian of Bravery. She sure didn't look like it and guessing on her age, she seems pretty young.

"18." She responded with an awe-struck face. _There is a six foot tall bunny holding me by the collar! _

Bunnymund raised a brow and sighed, dropping her on her feet. "Ugh… that is ridiculous! North, I can't work with these two. She is too perky and jittery to be a Guardian. And the other… I don't mind her but I have a feeling she'll be like Jack…"

Elsa raised a brow at his comment. "Got a problem, Cotton-tail?"

Bunny stopped in dead tracks. He actually heard this short ice girl speak for the first time. "Well… don't you seem pretty cocky over there, newbie? Lemme get one thing straight here, little girl. You're a new Guardian… wait, no. You haven't even accepted the oath. So, you're nothing at the moment. I've been a Guardian for more than 300 years alone. Don't get all superior with someone who has more experience than you do, little sheila."

"I wasn't. I'm just seeing if you have a problem over there," she replied coolly, bringing her head closer to his with an irritated glare. She lowered her eyelids, revealing more of her purple eye shadow. "And clearly… you do."

Anna shifted her eyes up at Jack. "Um… want to start doing something?"

Jack crossed his arms, leaning against the white wall with a smirk. "Nah."


	8. A Little Risky

**A/N: Weeee….! Ok… random much. Anywho! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far. There is so much more stuff planned! It will make you laugh, cry, swoon, and throw-your-computer-out-the-window-until-it-explodes-in-a-very-frustrated-and-kill-something-mood. I'm over exaggerating the outcome but it close to what I expect.**

**Elsa: Please don't through your computers out the window. Thank you for your courtesy! ^-^**

**Anna: Allison does not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any Dreamworks/Disney materials. She only owns the occasional OCs and other plots that aren't in the movies. But if she did own Frozen, so many more twists would occur! Like…^-^**

**Elsa: -shuts Anna up- SHHHHHH… don't ruin the surprise for them, Anna!**

**Olaf: Have a great day and enjoy the read, folks! –smiles-**

* * *

_Chapter 8: A Little Risky_

Bunnymund raised a brow and sighed, dropping her on her feet. "Ugh… that is ridiculous! North, I can't work with these two. She is too perky and jittery to be a Guardian. And the other… I don't mind her but I have a feeling she'll be like Jack…"

Elsa raised a brow at his comment. "Got a problem, Cotton-tail?"

Bunny stopped in dead tracks. He actually heard this short ice girl speak for the first time. "Well… don't you seem pretty cocky over there, newbie? Lemme get one thing straight here, little girl. You're a new Guardian… wait, no. You haven't even accepted the oath. So, you're nothing at the moment. I've been a Guardian for more than 300 years alone. Don't get all superior with someone who has more experience than you do, little sheila."

"I wasn't. I'm just seeing if you have a problem over there," she replied coolly, bringing her head closer to his with an irritated glare. She lowered her eyelids, revealing more of her purple eye shadow. "And clearly… you do."

Anna shifted her eyes up at Jack. "Um… want to start doing something?"

Jack crossed his arms, leaning against the white wall with a smirk. "Nah."

Elsa smirked as she pointed an index finger on the ground. As she did this, tons of ice swirled underneath Bunny's feet, making him unsteady and sliding all over the place. He was losing his balance as he tried to stop sliding. Elsa just laughed at him struggling, finding his struggle such a hilarious sight to see.

"Ahhh… not good… not good! Damn you little ice sheila!" Bunny gasped out loud as he fell down on his furry back. His boomerang slid out from its brown leather pouch as Bunny tried to regain his composure. But he ended up falling back again with another gasp.

"Honestly, acting all superior you say. But I'm simply stating a fact. I don't care what you have to say about me. Like me or hate me. But no one is going to treat my sister like shit, alright?" Elsa gritted her teeth as she formed more ice underneath him and slid him across, slamming against the white wall. "Are you going to stop?" she raised both of her brownish eyebrows in curiosity. Of course she would stop before that, even if he refused to say anything. She knew she had to be very sparingly with her powers. Too much and well… things could get out of hand, like they already have in Arendelle.

Anna couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She's never seen her sister act like this. She's not as tense as before, almost more relaxed and playful. Something that Anna hasn't seen for quite some time, ever since she was six and Elsa was only eight years old. _It's nice to know that she can loosen up here and there and relieve that stress._ Anna thought to herself as she had a tiny smile on.

"Is anyone else hot in here?" Anna randomly blurted out as a sudden heat wave hit her. She fanned herself slowly but they started to be quick movements as the heat intensified.

Elsa turned around and dropped her fierceness from Bunny. She walked over to her younger sister and held her by the shoulders, looking at Anna with concern. Anna's face was flushed a pale white with sweat beads forming around her cheeks and neck. Her normally bright blue eyes were drained to a very dull blue color. "Hey, you don't look so good, Anna. Are you sick?"

Elsa was about to press her bare hand on Anna's forehead but stopped halfway, curling her fingertips inwards. The fear was back and lively as ever. She was alright holding her sister's shoulders but the action of trying to touch Anna's forehead just triggered her fearful expression again. She bit her lip, frustrated with her inability to tame her fears.

It pained her miserably.

Kristoff shot up from his spot and raced over to the weakened Anna. Instead of Elsa, Kristoff took his mitten off and pressed his hand to her forehead. Anna's head was burning like the sun itself and quickly began to grow. "Anna, you're burning up!" he exclaimed, pulling his hand away and held one of her hands tightly.

"Whadaya mean? I feel perfectly fine…" Anna's voice was strained and weak as she almost lost balance.

"Elsa, why don't you do something to cool her down?" Kristoff steadied Anna's weakened body and glared up at her desperately.

Elsa looked down at her empty palms with a worrisome stare. "B-But… if something goes wrong… I could end up freezing her. What if I can't undo it, Kristoff? I can't. I can't do it," she scrunched up her face, almost as if she were about to cry in front of everyone. Her face displayed a sense of hopelessness, anxiety, and frustration. _If I do it… and it backfires, what if there's no going back?_

"_Faster, Elsa!" Anna squealed with delight, smiling broadly. She hopped on each pile of snow gracefully and quicker with each new pile._

"_Anna! Wait, you're going too fast!" Young Elsa cried out desperately, aiming her ice blasts as quickly as she could. But Anna was too quick for her and Elsa ended up hitting her sister right in the head. She watched as an unconscious Anna fell from the piles of snow, tumbling lifelessly with no sound. "ANNA!" _

_Elsa ran over to her sister and held Anna's head onto her lap. She watched as a strand of Anna's strawberry blond hair turned a snow white. Elsa began to stroke her sister's hair and began to cry, tear drops falling onto her sister's cold cheeks. _

"_Papa! Mama!" _

"Elsa!" Kristoff's voice brought Elsa back into reality.

She was lost in another terrible memory of her childhood. The one fateful day that nearly costs Anna's life if Elsa were to aim the ice in the wrong spot. Instead of her head. If it were her heart, she wouldn't be able to grow up alongside Elsa. She would definitely be alone.

As she thought, an empty feeling swelled in her stomach.

"I can't! No, no, no! My power is irreversible, uncontrollable! I can't do it!" Elsa rubbed her arms nervously as she turned her head away, closing her blue eyes for a moment. "I can't! I can't!"

_I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it!_ Elsa screamed in her mind. _If I do… I can't!_

"Elsa…" he spoke again. He could feel Anna getting weaker in his arms by very ticking minute. The fever she was having was intensifying and if she doesn't cool down soon, something else might stop instead.

Elsa rolled her hands into fists beside her. She turned around and glared at him, accidentally releasing a small portion of ice she held back. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she watched her sister faint, falling down into Kristoff's arms. She had promise not to hurt Anna and here she was… hit.

In the head.

Unconscious.

From Elsa's doing.

Another faint stripe of white grew in Anna's hair.


	9. A Dumb Move, Anna

**A/N: Man does it help when I listen to the Frozen soundtrack. The one that helped so much in writing chapter 8 was "Whiteout" and "Treason." They helped portray the scene better and gets my writing creativity flowing. Yup, music works wonders! I just adore the music that they made. It's so gorgeous and beautiful. Ok… enough gibberish. **

**Anna: Disclaimer- Allison doesn't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or Disney/Dreamworks materials. She does own any OCs present in the story, however. Yadah, yadah! I'm done! –walks out breathlessly-**

**Elsa: Alrighty then, ladies and gentlemen! Please continue on! ^-^**

* * *

_Chapter 9: A Dumb Move, Anna_

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed out as she woke up. She broke out into a cold sweat as she awoke, drenching her crystallized blue dress. She began to breathe heavily while clutching, what it seemed like, a dark navy blanket in the dark room.

Still breathing roughly, Elsa let her grip on the blanket go. She scanned the dark room and looked behind her. She was in a comfortable bed. She had been asleep for a couple of hours as she looked over a red digital clock on the night stand changing from 1:00pm to 1:01pm.

_It was a nightmare. Thank goodness!_ Elsa let out a sigh of relief as she slipped out from the covers. It must've been because she was so wiped out from everything that happened today.

Elsa pulled at her collar of her dress. _Well… obviously this isn't going to work out. It's completely drenched. _She thought to herself with another sigh, twirling her hands to formulate the same ice and snow that created this dress. She touched her vest part and instantly turned it into a strapless smoothed out V-necked top with small ice crystals studded onto the chest part with a snow white rim. The bottom turned into her original dress but it was shorter, about at knee height. The color was matching to the chest part of the top with a very faded white color to match the rim. Her slippers were shaped as ankle high boots with a pastel blue with ice specks surrounding the outside.

She motioned over to a mirror in the room, observing her messed up French braid at the side. She pulled the braid loose, letting all of her platinum blonde hair wave out. All of her locks were wavy at her shoulders. She carefully took the wavy bunch of hair and tied it into a simple ponytail on the same side her initial braid was. Her originally pushed back bangs fell short as they hung on both sides with a more curly than wavy texture.

"Hmm… not as great as I wanted but fine for now, I suppose." Elsa shrugged as she twirled a couple of times, examining her new appearance in the mirror.

"Elsa, are you awake?" Anna's voice called out behind the wooden door.

Elsa turned around at the voice and stood there. Her doubts came back at the voice of her sister. _Was it really a nightmare or did it actually happen?_ Elsa thought but curled one of her hands to her chest, slowly moving to the door handle. _There was one way to find out for sure._

"Ah, yes. I'm alright, Anna. I just woke up now," she responded with a shaky voice as she slowly pulled the door open to reveal her sister's smiling face.

Anna blinked twice at her sister's changed appearance. She came to check on her and also brought some cookies that the small elves had made earlier for North. But she nearly dropped them if it wasn't for Elsa's quick motion to catch them. "Wow, Elsa. You look stunning! I mean… you always did but… wow."

Elsa giggled lightly at her sister's surprised reaction. All she did was change her hair and outfit. Was it really that much of a big deal to Anna? "I'm glad you approve, Anna. Haha… so about these cookies you came with?"

"Oh yeah! The little elves taught me how to bake cookies! We had some extras and I wanted to come and bring some for you, Elsa," Anna smiled with her dimples showing on both sides of her face, intertwining her fingers together. "Best part is… they are chocolate!" She squealed with delight, shaking her hands together with excitement.

"Chocolate is a woman's best friend," Elsa smiled back as she took one and bit into the cookie. "Mmmm… Sooooo good!" she savored the chocolaty flavor as she chewed. The warm and gooey chocolate chips melted in her mouth as she swallowed. She handed Anna a cookie as well and both of them enjoyed the warm, fresh, out–of-the-oven cookies together.

"Hey, Anna. You feel alright, right?" Elsa randomly asked as she finished her cookie. She had to make sure that it was only a nightmare.

Anna stopped eating her cookie for a moment to look up at Elsa. She noticed the worrisome stare Elsa was making down at her. _What has gotten into you suddenly? I should be asking you that question instead, Elsa._ But she shook off her thought and nodded her head. "Healthy as can be and lively as ever! You know what we should do? Let's go have a snowball fight! Yeah! C'mon, Elsa!" Anna began her typical enthusiasm and jumped up, grabbing hold of her hand and dragged her down the hallway; ignoring the protests of Elsa.

"HEY! WE'RE DOING A SNOWBALL FIGHT AND EVERYONE IS PLAYING!" Anna hollered to the Guardians hanging out in the foyer of the factory. She tightened her grip on her sister to keep Elsa from fleeing. She wasn't going to run away anymore. At least not today!

Tooth clasped her hands together and smiled gently. "Oooo a snowball fight? That sounds like fun. I'll join you!"

Sandy gave a shrug. He was indifferent about it but he still smiled with a golden sand image on top of his head displaying a thumbs up.

North began to laugh heavily and held his belly. "Ahh… you are quite the energetic one of her, yes? I think people around here will really like you, Miss Anna. I can go for a few rounds. Jack?" he nudged Jack's elbow.

Jack crossed his arms with a smirk. "Hmm… tempting. I can't ever turn down a challenge. Although, I'll win because of my center. Count me in!"

Everyone was up to the snowball fight. Everyone but one…

Anna shifted her blue-green eyes on Bunnymund and huffed, letting her grip on Elsa go. She stormed over at the grumpy old Bunny and crossed her arms, stomping on Bunny's large paw. "How rude! Not going to join in on the fun? Party pooper!" Anna spoke with a saddened face but beyond it was anger at his sore mood. She let her arms go and shrugged. "Oh yeah… too energetic and jittery, right? I'm too girly to be a Guardian, right? It's a shame… too bad you never saw me punch a man in the face before…"

"Anna… Don't…" Elsa rolled her eyes and tried to speak out but Anna shushed her.

Anna turned her back on him for a moment. Then, she slammed a fist only an inch from his face. He didn't even flinch as she did this. Perhaps if she had a weapon, he'd be different.

_Ow…ow…ow…ow…OWWWW!_ Anna did her best to hold back the tears. She had to make a point. She had to prove to him that she wasn't just a girly girl. She could be rough and tough when needed. And crying now would show her weakness, especially in front of a six foot rabbit facing her. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

"Hmm… I'll say one thing. It didn't faze me for such a tiny girl but you've got guts, though. Not every day you see little girls goin' 'round punching steel walls, now do they, mate?" Bunny patted her head as if praising her for her actions. "Are you going to cry now?" he whispered in her ear with a smirk. He was waiting for her to cry like baby.

However, she wasn't going to let him win so easily.

She pushed him back and glared at him angrily. Her face hid the surging pain through her arm with a smug and determined smile. "To satisfy you? Nope. Not one bit."

Elsa slapped her forehead just like Jack. Both of them shaking their heads slowly. _Anna… you dimwit!_

"Oh really? Because I'm sure that pain is throbbing horribly, right? It must hurt… go ahead cry… cry…" he kept his smirk on while crossing his paws. "C'mon, mate, go and cry like baby."

Anna bit her lip. The more he kept bringing up the pain, the more she felt it. The more she thought about it. Don't cry. Don't cry. But… DAMN IT! IT HURT!

"Tormenting is horrible, especially in front of a sibling," Elsa broke the silence and casted ice under his feet. Bunnymund slipped as he lost balance and fell backwards, letting out another groan. "Anna, if he doesn't want to do a snowball fight, then fine. Let's go," she walked over to her pained sister and slung an arm around her shoulder. She smiled down at her sister and whispered. "You really are strong, Anna. Stronger than me with pain. But… it's ok to cry now. Go ahead."

Once they were down the hallway, Anna finally broke down. It was the first time ever that anyone has ever heard her cursed up a storm.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! THIS FLIPPING HURTS! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL! IT FLIPPING THROBS! SON OF A BITCH! DAMN IT! I'M GONNA GO KILL SOMEONE! FGFJDKGHDFJKGKJGFH!"


	10. Ok bye

**A/N: Alright folks! We are totally going to get to some Jelsa finally in the next chapter. Oh yeah! Who's excited?! Cause I am! Wooottt! Listening to the Frozen OST with the song that plays with Elsa and Anna as children. Or at least the beginning part. Let's see how this snowball fight works out! SOOOONNNGGG TIMMMEEE! It will appear again in the story later and be a duet but right now it is only a solo!~ I named it Hidden and it's originally a solo I made for Elsa but I'm having Anna sing parts of it in here so you all get a feel for it. But it's kinda sad…. so… DEPRESSION, y'all sorry! T_T**

**Anna: Doesn't own the movies… yadah yadah… or Dreamworks/Disney… Yadah yadah. –falls asleep-**

**Elsa: Well… I'm depressed now… -_-**

**Anna: -cries hysterically- T_T**

**Me: Damn you, Elsa! Look what you do!  
**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Ok bye_

"Is that better?" Elsa looked up at the cringing Anna as she sprinkled a very small amount of snow on Anna's throbbing hand.

Anna nodded slowly. "Yeah, kind of. I can't believe I was so stupid. It wasn't worth this excruciating pain!" she gritted her teeth as another round of pain shot through her entire arm.

Elsa shrugged as she took a tiny white cloth and wrapped it around Anna's injured hand. She tied it gracefully without having it cut her circulation off or so it would slid off her hand. She tied it just at the right level.

"This should suffice for now. I'll do another dose in a couple of hours." Elsa wiped her hands together with a long sigh. She sat across from her sister but looked at the ground with a worrisome and troubling stare. She kept her hands tugged in between her legs.

She kept thinking back to that one nightmare just moments ago. The fact that she grew so fidgety and scared was frightening her. Just one sudden mistake in her emotions and someone could end up being her next victim. It bothered her so much. She wished at some points that her powers didn't exist so that she could make up all those lost childhood memories; replacing all those accidents and isolation and bring happier memories for Anna. She wished to take it all back.

But she couldn't and that really bothered her.

Anna raised her ginger eyebrows as she scanned her sister's posture and face. All her life, she watched as Elsa suffered alone in her mind, fighting back and forth. By now, Anna could easily tell what each gesture represented and this one was no exception. It was one she knew very well.

Insecurity.

Anna poked her sister's cheek. "Hey, something bothering you?" she questioned, trying to keep her voice mellow and not alert her sister in any way.

Elsa shrugged, not looking up. Her shoulders slumped over her effortlessly. "Nothing. Nothing at all, Anna. Don't worry about me," she replied quietly. Her voice was almost lifeless, no emotion whatsoever.

Something was concerning her sister. She knew it. Elsa would not be this depressed about something.

Anna changed tactics. She shifted closer to her sister but only resulted in Elsa scooting farther away from her. Anna pouted slightly as she saw Elsa's reaction and attempted to get closer. Once again, she was getting pushed away.

_What is it that is bothering you, Elsa?_ Anna thought with a grimace.

This time, Anna scooted away from her sister on the bed. She expected her sister to scoot back over to her and have the perfect enclosed space that they had only minutes ago. She wanted her sister to come back closer.

But she didn't. Elsa only remained where she was.

Anna groaned while rolling her bluish-green eyes. "Elsa…" she groaned again, plopping back onto the bed. Her arms outstretched on the blue covers while her two braids of strawberry blonde hair fanned out on each side. She closed her eyes and spoke with a bit of a strained tone. "Can you please tell me what is going on in that head of yours?"

Elsa let out another sigh. She shifted in her seat on the bed and kept one hand on the edge of the bed. The other pale hand was placed onto her blonde hair tied back into a side ponytail. Needless to say, however, she only expressed sighs of guilt and body language. No voice.

"Elsaaaa…." Anna croaked, trying to restrain her anger and sadness flowing chaotically through her body. She ran her good hand through her ruffled bangs and sighed along with her sister. "Please…"

Elsa kept her eyes down. The shade of blue in her eyes was a very dark blue, almost that of a mix of indigo and navy. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if trying to conceal what was eating her up inside. The haunting of her nightmare. "Anna, you don't need to worry. I'm fine!" she choked on the last word with a muffling cry.

Even though it was dark in the room, Anna didn't second guess herself. That was a cry… a cry that was buried beneath her and begging to be let out because of the pain she was feeling.

Anna got up from her spot and sat with her back towards Elsa. She twirled her thumbs together while looking down with concern. She feared for her sister and only guilt made it worse. She wanted to help her sister. She VOWED to do so. But she couldn't if she kept shutting Anna down.

"**I won't say "Ok, bye" anymore**." She clutched her dark green dress and began to sing, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

**Don't shut me out.**

**I've lived like this all my childhood,**

**Alone. Desperate for more than the empty rooms.**

Anna turned to face her sister. She twisted her angle so that half of it was still facing the bleak wall before her. She held her hands on the bed spread as support, ignoring the growing pain that began to swell up in her bad arm.

**I'm not content with this.**

**It's only you and me, **

**We're the only family left.**

**I'm here for you. I want to stay. I won't ever leave your side.**

She began to cry harder at her own words. The words she sung meant so much to her. She hated being shut down from Elsa. She wanted to help and every time she tried, Elsa wouldn't let her in. It made Anna feel like shit. It made her feel like she wasn't trying hard enough and that she was the main source of her sister's suffering.

She hated it!

**Please let me know,**

**Let me hear,**

**What it is that is on your mind.**

**I want to help.**

**I want to listen.**

**Please, just let me in.**

**Please break down the doors,**

**Confinement, isolation,**

**Let me in. Don't suffer alone.**

Anna cried harder as her sister refused to look her in the eye. She took her bad hand and covered her face as she fell onto the bed. She hated this… so much. She wanted to help and it killed her to see Elsa in pain.

**I'm here, **

**Waiting. **

**All you have to do it let me in.**

**I will understand you.**

**You make me feel like I'm the bad guy,**

**And I know I must be.**

**I'm causing conflicting disarray in your heart,**

**Please just speak to me, Elsa.**

**You're the only family I have left.**

Anna buried her face into the bed spread as she avoided watching her sister cry in tears. She knew that Elsa was leaving her in this dark room alone… by herself. She couldn't bear watching it. Anna always had this experience as a kid and she knew it too many painful times.

She was being abandoned because her sister was scared.

"Kristoff is very worried for you. You should check on with him," was all she said as she turned on a lamp to give the room a little bit more light. She began to cry a little bit harder at Anna and looked down sadly as she began to shut the door slowly on her.

When Elsa shut the door, Anna lifted her head slowly and looked down, still in tears.

"**Ok bye…"** she scrunched up her face as she sat upright. Her hands covering her face.


	11. Gold

**A/N: After updating my other story "Across the Horizon," I decided to update this one as well. There WILL Jelsa-ness in this one, guaranteed! It took longer than my previous chapters. I'm having a lot of stress this week: papers, tests, projects, more ACT stuff, colleges, grades, auditions, etc. Too much stuff (this is why I HATE March, damn it!). But once it is May, it'll be SO much easier to update and stuff! But any who, back to the story. Jack is very curious why Elsa is so fidgety and tries to understand her. But she keeps pushing him away. How will this couple ever work out their problems? I guess you will have to wait and see! ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Gold_

Elsa let her back slid down the wooden door. She pulled at her bleach blonde bangs and closed her blue eyes. She was frustrated. She was angry. She feared everything. She couldn't bring herself to let Anna get close to her. Elsa thought this was the right thing to do. By pushing her sister away. Then, Anna could live peacefully without her.

Elsa wanted a healthy life for her younger sister. One without pain and shedding tears.

"But I'm the one doing this to her. It's not what I wanted," she pulled her hair harder as she balled up. Her knees covering her face as she cried in the hallway. She only frustrated herself with this swirling fear inside. It confused her. It took control over her life. It only pushed her sister away from her; farther and farther every time. "I don't even know how to control this anymore."

"Don't get all worked up about this, Elsa." Jack's voice called out to her. He walked over to the crying blonde and knelt down to her level. His arms were crossed on top of his knees while he smiled gently down on her. His liquid blue eyes peering down at hers. "It'll be fine. You just need to take a deep breath and relax. It will get better. I promise you," he spoke with a subtle tone, trying to ease her nerves.

Elsa froze where she was as he put a hand on her knee. She only stared at him wide eyed at his touch. It was almost as if electricity was coursing through her. Unknown warmth ran through her from his touch.

But her shocked state was temporary. It quickly switched to anger.

She slapped his hand away and jolted up. Her blue eyes burning fiercely. "You. Understand. NOTHING!" she screamed loudly as her hands waved in an arch way. Thousands of ice spikes formed around her as a protective barricade from an enemy.

Jack got up from his spot with a sigh. He reached out to take hold of one of her tiny wrists. She tried to wriggle out of his grip but he tightened it. His blue eyes began to show frustration and empathy he had on this girl. He knew she went through a lot but he was determined to know where EXACTLY this fear came from. "Maybe so however, I want to UNDERSTAND. Can you just tell me, Elsa? I can help you if you explain. Talk to me here!"

"I can't!" she brought down her voice slowly. Her head sunk down lowly. She avoided his penetrating stare. She couldn't tell him. He would not understand anything. "This fear…" her voice began to fade to a quiet whisper. She held a hand close to her chest. Her eyes began to burn, feeling the oncoming of more tears as she spoke. "I've had it for so long. This… I can't explain. I just don't even want to go back to that day at all."

Jack's gaze softened as well as his hold on her wrist. It was almost as if he could sympathize with her. Like he's been through such a rough time like this. With uncontrollable fear.

What was this? This feeling… it's almost as if they've been down this road before…

"But it doesn't matter," her blue eyes kept burning with a strong hatred she had of him. "You will NEVER relate to me!" she snarled aggressively, breaking his grip he had on her and ran away quickly. Her newly formed dress flowed in the wind she created as she ran.

"Hey, hey…" Jack sighed once again. He flicked his wooden staff upward to freeze Elsa's feet to the ground. He glided over to the struggling Elsa and smirked. "Hmm… seems were going to have to change that **fear **into _fun_. I have a lot of work to do with you, Queenie." He laughed as he watched her fumbling with her hands.

She glared up at him with a mix of emotions. Should she feel angry he laughed at her? Or should she be scared of his smirk? That lopsided smirk he gave her. Was that a bad thing? Signaling something terrifying that was yet to come from him? Or was she supposed to laugh along with him?

Elsa was about to say something, holding her index finger up but she had no time. He hauled her up and carried her on his shoulder. Where was he taking her? What was happening? One minute he's pissed, then comforting, then smirking and now he's laughing.

_THIS MAN IS A MYSTERY!_ Elsa screamed in her head relentlessly.

"HEY! I'M A QUEEN, SIR! YOU NEED TO PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL HAVE YOU EXECUTED FOR THIS!" she pounded on his back over and over again. She squirmed in his hold as he walked around the factory with her in his grasp. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, JACK FROST! LET ME GOOO!"

Jack raised a white brow at her and smirked. "Oh that's unfortunate! You're not in your country, are you Majesty? You're in my home. Burgess. I'm allowed to order YOU around. And executed? Haha… I'm already immortal, dear. Been living for nearly three hundred years."

Elsa dropped her mouth. _Three hundred years? What? WHAT? WHAT!?_

"THEN WHY DO YOU LOOK SO DAMN YOUNG!?" she blurted it out. She widened her eyes. She wasn't meaning to say that. He's going to take it the wrong way. He is totally going to. He's gonna think she liked him. Shit, shit, shit!

_Maybe he won't. _She proposed in her head. _Yeah. He's not that stupid, right? He won't falsely accuse, right? Wait… why am I contemplating this?! I shouldn't even be concerned or thinking like this! What's wrong with me!?_

"Ooo… someone is getting the hots for me, huh?" Jack smiled wider as he looked up at the turning-red Elsa.

_He did take it the wrong way. Dammit!_

"NO!" she shouted angrily at him but it wasn't enough to hide her blushing face. She rarely blushed in front of people. In fact, she NEVER blushed like this before. So, why start now?

Jack snickered at her face. Practically every woman adored him. They would swoon over his appearance. And now that he knew that it worked on royalty, he was going to make sure to use it wisely. He wanted to see how far he could push this hot-headed Snow Queen. "Phew that's good. Can't be fallen for your teacher, now can we?"

Elsa blinked twice. Her face returning to normal slowly. "Teacher?"

Jack nodded as he walked outside and into the snow barefoot. He continued to walk through the snow and ignored the small flurries falling into his pure white hair. "Yup. Who else can teach a witty and icy girl than me? See I can relate because I'm the legendary Jack Frost, King of Winter."

Elsa placed her elbow on his shoulder and used her other hand to tap her fingers on his back. She rolled her eyes and looked at the grayish clouds in the bright Arctic sky above them. "King? What gives you any right to call yourself that?" she snorted loudly, her side ponytail swaying from side to side as he walked.

"Well, I AM carrying a Queen here. And we're both wintery people. Why not?"

"Well, for one, there is no royalty here. And two, you'd have to marry into the line, Jack. You can't just kidnap a Queen and claim you're a King like you're doing right now." She sighed with disappointment, slapping her forehead in shame. She never knew how blunt Jack really was up until now.

Jack smirked up at her. "Well, think about it. You have ice powers that are in need of controlling. I'm the legendary Jack Frost, who does the same things as you but under control. Can you think of anyone else that can be fitted for you besides me?"

Elsa raised her head up and looked down at him questioningly. "Is this some indirect proposal?" she raised one of her eyebrows.

Jack turned his head back to her and got all flustered. "Wait! No! You do NOT understand this right! I said for a demonstration, Elsa! I don't want to marry you!" he panicked to say the right words.

"So you're basically saying I'm hideous?" she questioned again. A smirk was present in the back of her head. She was finding this quite hilarious. After all, it was his turn to show his weak and flustered side like he did to her.

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT! I'M SAYING THAT I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL THE CONNECTION THING THAT PEOPLE HAVE TO FOR MARRIAGE! YOU'RE NOT HIDEOUS! YOU'RE KINDA PRETTY… WAIT NO! NO! DON'T LISTEN TO ME!"

Elsa formed a tiny snowflake with her fingers and smirked. "Uh huh. So I'm not hideous or pretty. Then what am I, Jack?" she kept her smile growing as wide as a Cheshire cat. This was getting a kick out of Elsa. She was enjoying this torture.

Jack pursed his lips as he set her to her feet. Jack turned his back towards her and contemplated her question with such thought.

He had no idea how to approach this question.

_Why should it be so hard? Just say you're a beautiful girl. _There's no secret meaning to it. He is just complimenting her. There is nothing special to it. There was nothing wrong with saying a girl is beautiful, pretty, or gorgeous. Any guy would say that. It's called being a gentleman.

But why was he getting so nervous to say it?

_It shouldn't be so hard._ He thought to himself. _All you do is compliment her._

"JACK!" Elsa's scream brought him back from his thoughts.

He turned around quickly and noticed a long black-colored blade only an inch away from Elsa's neck. She struggled to get out of the mysterious man's grip and nearly tried to pry his blade off of her but he only pushed her back with more force.

Jack had not seen this strange man before but something that alarmed him was the eyes.

Gold.


	12. Selfishness

**A/N: Oooo I love you all! 50 follows and 33 favorites! You guys are all amazing to me! This story is gonna get intense as I start kicking up the heat. Things start to unravel slowly with Pitch's plans and other things that I cannot tell you. Some things, however, will be plot twisters. Muahaha! One of the ideas you won't see for quite some time but you'll be like "WHAT!" ****Haha… But you know… EVERYONE NEEDS TO PRAISE ELSA FOR HER ACTION AT THE END! ****SHE'S IGNITING THIS JELSA! YOU GO GIRLLL!**

**Jack: -sits in snow with mysterious person- Got any sevens?**

**Mysterious guy: Nope. How about threes? –puts card down-**

**Elsa: Um… hello? You're supposed to be holding me against my will! –waves hands in front of guy-**

**Me: Shhhh…. let them finish their game. This will be the only time they will be friendly to one another!**

**Elsa: -grumbles-**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Selfishness_

"JACK!" Elsa's scream brought him back from his thoughts.

He turned around quickly and noticed a long black-colored blade only an inch away from Elsa's neck. She struggled to get out of the mysterious man's grip and nearly tried to pry his blade off of her but he only pushed her back with more force.

Jack had not seen this strange man before but something that alarmed him was the eyes.

Gold.

"Let me go!" Elsa struggled again in this man's arms. She tried to pry his hand off of her waist. Her nails kept digging into his skin but it only let out a silent curse from the guy. His grip on her only tightened even more, making Elsa stop for minute to catch her breath.

"Oh come now, Queen! You must know by now I'd never do that!" the male voice spoke to her with such venom and malice. She looked up at the person who was holding her hostage and nearly screamed again from the appearance of the man.

The man had a ginger like complexion. His hair a mix of auburn and strawberry blond like Anna's. He had sideburns stopping midway on both sides of his face while his gold eyes stared down at her. His gaze was menacing and if looks could kill, she would've died by now.

"Hans!? I thought you were back at Southern Isles!" Elsa gasped in shock. She thought he was locked away in his hometown and scolded by his other twelve brothers. He almost committed treason against her and her sister, nearly ruining Arendelle and seizing power.

Treason…

She widened her blue eyes as she remembered those two years ago. The day Anna froze into ice to protect Elsa. Anna was protecting her because this man wanted to kill her. He wanted to get rid of Elsa and let Anna die from her curse so that he could take charge. The man that wanted Elsa dead and didn't even think about it twice.

Elsa tried to push herself out of his grasp. She frantically looked at Jack for help, nearly screaming her lungs out. If Hans was the same as ever, then surely, he'd have that murderous intent lusting inside of him for the throne. He still wanted to kill her and he would without hesitating.

"This can't be happening! Jack, he plans to kill me for the throne!" Elsa screeched as she tried to push him away, lifting her foot up to push away. "LET ME GO!" she screamed hopelessly at his iron grip hold. She couldn't break it.

"Wait… WHAT!?" Jack stared shockingly at the fearful Elsa. He ran to help her but he was blocked off from huge black sand looking wall. It was composed of several spikes just like Elsa had cast a few moments ago.

Elsa's blue eyes widened in fear as well as Jack's. _How could he do that? Was he cursed, too?_

Hans twisted Elsa's hand, releasing a small cry from her. "Sorry, can't have you getting close to her. It's more of a royal meeting. And you're nothing but a peasant. It will only take a minute, right Elsa darling?" Hans smirked deviously at Elsa. When she didn't respond, he twisted her hand again and she shrieked out in pain once more. "Right?" he said more forcefully.

"Stop it!" she cried out. The pain from her hand twisting soared through her body. Due to this, she had only one hand able to attack with. She did her best to flick her good hand up to get away and summon ice spikes to push him away from her.

But he caught her doing so and grabbed the other hand with more force. "Sorry, darling. No ice casting for today!" he gritted his teeth with fury as he hurled her towards the ground aggressively. He dragged his blade behind him, leaving a wavy line in the snow. "Now, now. If I kill you, then I only need to kill Anna and Arendelle will be mine!" he raised his black sword up into the air, preparing to strike.

Elsa weakly got up in the snow, trying to ignore the grueling pain shooting throughout her. "No, don't kill Anna. Don't you dare!" she shouted with a weak tone, trying to impale him with an ice spike but he was quick to see it and slice it in half.

"It's shame. You should've just gone along with the marriage. But then again…" he lifted her up by the blonde hair. She screamed again as he yanked with such pressure. He angled the blade so that it was lined up alongside her neck. "I would've killed you anyway."

Instantly, Jack was fuming inside. He didn't know why exactly but those words that Hans spoke was enough to set him off. "Of all people I've met, I've never met someone as low as you!" he snarled angrily and charged at him. He knocked Hans to the ground, along with his sword while Jack caught Elsa into his arms. "To say you'd go and marry her and then kill her. YOU ARE SICK!" he hissed furiously with Elsa still in his arms.

"Jack…" Elsa blinked for a moment. She has never seen him like this.

Hans laughed evilly while wiping some snow off his mouth. He rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck while reclaiming his onyx black blade again. He twirled it in his hands and kept laughing. "Selfishness can get you anything. It gives you so much power and something worth betraying others to get. What my selfish dream is? To become a king but not just a king. The King of Arendelle. You'd be surprised where selfishness will take you."

Jack set Elsa onto her feet but kept her behind him. One hand was extended out to keep her back and protect her. The other held tightly onto his crooked wooden staff. He honestly had no idea why or how this Hans guy met Elsa. Whether he used to be evil or not. Or even, if he had a normal eye color but he did know one thing.

Pitch was behind it somehow.

"Awww… how adorable. You are protecting your sweetheart. I see how it is." Hans laughed again, holding his stomach. He looked up at the duo and smirked with his mocking gold eyes. "You realize that this girl here, she isn't worthy of trusting. She's betrayed her kingdom once. She's hurt people. She's even gotten close to killing her own sister. Eventually, you'll be the one she back stabs next. She is a heartless monster, manipulating her victims and when she sees an open shot, she bares her fangs."

Jack shook his head, defending the girl behind him. "She'd never do that. She is just a very confused and fearful girl. When she opens up, she'll be fine. If anyone is a monster, it's you!" Jack snarled back at him. He was growing irritated by this man's words. She'd never do such a thing! Elsa was just a fearful girl. That was all.

Elsa bit her bottom lip. Jack was defending her but yet, he had no idea what type of things she had done. She hated admitting this but Hans was actually right. She had come close to killing Anna. She had abandoned her kingdom and betrayed it once. She did hurt people.

What would he do if she told him what happened?

It pained her to even think about such a question. But she would come to terms with herself and tell him. Someday, she would. She promised herself she would eventually.

Hans hauled his sword onto his shoulder while he still smirked at Jack and Elsa. "Don't say I didn't warn you. That woman is nothing but bad luck. She spreads betrayal quicker than a disease and since she's involved with you Guardians, it won't be long until she back stabs all of you."

"ENOUGH!" Jack shouted angrily, slamming his staff into a white pile of snow. Ice began to form around the snow and trailed over to Hans. The ice ended up freezing Hans feet to the powdery snow and slowly crept up to about waist length. He was paralyzed from the waist down from the impenetrable ice.

Hans gritted his teeth as he watched his black sword fall from the ground. He couldn't pick it up at all since his body was halfway frozen. He ended up craning his neck upwards as Jack brought this crooked staff close to Hans' neck.

"You're working with Pitch, aren't you?" Jack's blue eyes started to burn furiously. He held his staff tighter, letting ice swirl around and branch off onto several spots of his wooden staff. The light blue color began to brighten a fluorescent glow whenever Jack was getting angrier by the second.

Hans chuckled, holding his hands up. His empty palms were shown off to Jack and Elsa. He brought down his laugh and stared intently at Jack, his gold eyes sparked with small silver specks present. "Give this boy a medal! You have a keen eye, don't you? I guess I could promote you to a nobleman instead of being a peasant. You are smarter than I thought. But… yes. It is true."

"What is he planning?"

Hans shrugged with a sinister smile. "That's to find out yourself. I'm only doing this for my own purposes. He has something that proves beneficial for me. There's not much YOU need to know other than keep an eye out on that little blonde over there," he shifted his golden eyes over to the wide-eyed and worrisome blonde. Jack followed the direction of Hans' gold eyes and then, back towards him.

"You see…" Hans's lips twitched into smile again. "He didn't give me much insight. But guessing by her face, she knows what's going to happen. Or maybe it is already happening?" he laughed coldly at Elsa's horror-struck face.

Elsa ran a frantic hand through her hair. She paced back and forth with such fright. Then, looked over at the two men with fearful blue eyes. "What does he want with me!?" she shouted with concern. There had to be a reason and she knew it couldn't be good at all.

"That's for you to find out, isn't it?" Hans smirked at the blonde. He looked up at the darkening sky and shrugged. His evil smile never leaving his face. "Looks like I'm out for today," he announced sinisterly, breaking the ice around him.

Elsa bit her lip harder. Blood began to trickle down as she bit down and rolled her hands into fists. She ran after him with such fury, lashing out with uncontrollable amounts of ice. "NO, NO, NO! COME BACK HERE!" she screamed frantically as she watched him disappear into a smoke of black sand.

She could feel that he was still smirking down on her. That smile never leaving. She could feel it still.

Elsa fell to her knees and covered her face, tears streaming down her face. She had no idea what was going on. And the only thing she could be sure of is that there was a war. A war that Pitch was assembling with Hans and he planned to use her.

Since she wasn't killed yet… that meant that she was going to be used for something.

"Elsa…" Jack glided over to her with a hand on her shoulder.

This time… she didn't push him away. Elsa strangely wanted him there by her side. She wanted him to comfort her and stay by her side. It was weird but she felt calmer when he was near her lately.

"Jack… I don't know what Pitch wants from me. I'm scared." Elsa admitted to herself, placing her tear-soaked hands onto her arms. She rubbed her arms slowly as she tried to relax her roaring nerves. She was scared to find out what would happen. What was to come…?

"It's okay, Elsa. We're… I'm not going to let him touch you. I promise." Jack brought his voice down quietly to a whisper. He wrapped his free hand around her shoulder while the other held his wooden staff tightly. "And you know why?"

Elsa looked up at him slowly and felt a blush come on. They were nearly inches away from touching each other's lips. Her mind was already a mess but being so close, she could smell his scent confusing her once more. It was composed of a wintry green mix and overloaded her senses, making her mind fall into a greater mess.

She couldn't think clearly at all.

"Why?" she finally returned his question.

Jack smiled brightly at her, showing his classic lopsided grin. He scooped her up in his arms, releasing an unexpected squeak from Elsa. She continued to look up at him and felt captivated by his soft gaze. She could've sworn Jack's face had a tinge of pink on his cheeks when he spoke.

"Because the two of us together are impossible to take down. We're to badass for them, El…" Jack pursed his lips in surprise at his nickname for her. _That wasn't expected._ He looked away from her for a minute and began to stutter as he carried her. "Um… I hope you don't mind… uh… can I call you El? But you're a Queen… I'm being so improper… wait… why am I even questioning myself?! Ugh…"

Elsa giggled lightly as she covered her mouth. She instantly forgot what happened today and switched from being fearful to happy just because of him. She wondered how this would happen all the time with him. She could only imagine.

Elsa looked up at him with small grin. She shifted in his arms and kissed his cheek. "You can call me El."

Jack stopped walking for a moment, his face flared up a deep red. "Uh…. um…"

Elsa laughed hysterically at his face. "Jack, it's just a thank you. That's how my people in Arendelle thank another. It's really simple. Don't freak out!" she laughed harder at his face.

He looked at her and smirked his signature lopsided smile. His grip on her was tighter and said, "Let me show you what my people do here in Burgess. Better hold on, sweetie, this is going to be a breezy ride."

Elsa glared at him and tried to say something but shrieked as he jumped into the air. She buried her face into his chest as she realized that they weren't landing whatsoever. Her ponytail began to sway out into the cold Arctic wind and nipped at her face. Her hold on him was tighter as she hyperventilated.

"The cold never bothered me anyway. The cold never bothered me anyway," she kept saying but continued to freak out. She never knew that Jack could fly! Maybe she could… if she tried with the wind like he did.

Jack popped an eyebrow and smirked down at her. "You better be right. You're the Snow Queen, El. Of course the cold can't bother you."

Elsa gulped loudly as she tried to look down at the ground several of hundreds of feet below her. She quickly hid her head into his chest again, clutching tightly to his blue hoodie.

"BUT THE HEIGHTS ALWAYS BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!"


	13. Pointing Fingers

**A/N: Well, it would seem I've gotten good reviews about this story. That's always a great thing to receive. I must be doing something right! Woot! As you can see, we are getting some Jelsa going, not too fast but it is there alright. So, we have Anna upset with Elsa, Elsa is starting to lighten up around Jack, Jack is starting to become friendlier to Elsa, and Hans and Pitch are planning something evil. Just when things get happy and exciting, something tragic takes over. But not in this one! :3**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Pointing Fingers_

"Look… I said I'm SORRY! I didn't know you were scared of heights. I assumed that you did being ice and all…" Jack apologized but his tone sounded more playful and sarcastic. He knew he did it on purpose. It wasn't a mistake for he anticipated on doing it but he didn't know that poor Elsa was frighten of heights. _Whoops!_ He thought to himself with a shrug.

Elsa rolled her blue eyes as they finally reached the factory. She looked over her shoulder while speaking with a very icy and brisk tone. "That's no way to talk to a Queen, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes as well as he walked in behind her. He twirled his staff beside him and tapped the ground occasionally as tiny crystals of ice formed around the metal flooring. "THIS again…" he grumbled to himself. He never knew that this girl could be so bipolar. One minute, she'd be quiet and insecure. Then, all giddy and cheerful. While the next, she'd be as cold as her ice.

"Do you ever realize how bipolar you are?" he hugged his staff closer to him as he let himself lean forward so that she could see his face.

Elsa turned her head slightly, her blue orbs meeting his. "Excuse me?" she blinked astonishingly. Since when was she ever bipolar? She was never like this!

Jack groaned at her sudden confused face. He flew up onto the metal globe in the center and leaned against it. His staff was held loosely in his hand while he played around with snowflakes in his empty palm. "Oh come on! You're playing the innocent Elsa part now. You know what I mean. You're quiet one minute and the next, you're all cheerful. But now, you switched from being defensive to confuse."

"What? Is that little 'thank you' bothering you? Is that why you're asking weird questions?" Elsa curled her fingers into quotes as she said the 'thank you' part. After she did this action, a smirk curled at her lips as she placed her small hands onto her hips. This was getting her curious, especially because she saw his face getting red. And he was a good few feet away from her, too.

Jack's blue eyes widened as he almost choked on air. "Wait… what? NO! THAT IS NOT IT AT ALL!" he wanted to respond to her calmly but instead, it turned out in becoming a flustered yell at her. His voice was so overpowering that all the yetis in the workshop stopped what they were doing and glared at him with suspicion.

Elsa kept her playful smirk, twirling some ice magic with her fingers. "Uh huh… interesting cover story…" she glared at him with determined blue eyes.

"IT'S NOT A COVER STORY! HOW WOULD IT? WHY AM I GETTING SO DEFENSIVE!? DAMN IT, ELSA! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" Jack screamed as he began pulling at his white hair with frustration. _I think I just met my match here. No one would dare challenge me… at least not a woman… but look at that. She is and it's pissing me OFF! _

"Oh am I? I'm just so SORRY!" she spat while doing a very, very, VERY cold curtsy to him. When she lifted her head, her blue eyes grew just as irritated as his were. _Maybe there was someone out there for you, Elsa… ugh! If this was it, then I'd rather live alone for all my years! _Elsa groaned as Anna's words suddenly came back to haunt her again. "You're not used to having someone challenge you, are you? Especially a girl?" Elsa raised her dark eyebrows with a wide smile full of determination.

She was challenging Jack Frost, the King of Winter, and she had no second thoughts about it.

Jack whipped his head quickly at her with wide and shocked eyes. "YOU CAN READ MINDS TOO?!"

"Oh yes… totally…" she clicked her tongue with a slight sarcastic tone. She crossed her arms with a huff.

"What tis going on?" North's heavy Russian accent bellowed throughout the factory. He walked in the middle of the two bickering ice casters and looked at them both with a raised brow. He crossed his arms at his chest, waiting for an answer.

None of them were going to speak until Jack had an insanely wicked idea.

"She kissed me on the cheek, North. She's trying to sexually harass me." Jack curled his mouth up into a Cheshire cat grin. He placed a hand on his both and laughed at Elsa's reddened face. He only laughed and made goofy expressions when North didn't pay attention to him like he was doing now.

Elsa dropped her mouth open. Her arms swung at her sides lifelessly for a moment. "LIES!" she gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Jack, who instantly stopped laughing when North looked down at him this time. "LIES! LIES! LIES! YOU TWO-TIMING BASTARD!" she gritted her teeth as her index finger shook uncontrollably from her swelling anger. "YOU KNOW IT WASN'T AN ACT OF SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

Jack glared at her and started pointing his finger at her. "QUIT LYING YOURSELF! HOW COULD YOU TRY AND DO THIS TO ME, ELSA!? YOU PERVERTED QUEEN!"

"SAYS THE ONE THAT WAS TRYING TO PROPOSE TO ME WHO IS CLEARLY OLDER BY SEVERAL HUNDREDS OF YEARS, PERVERT!" she countered his statement furiously.

"DID NOT!" he nearly spat at her.

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"ENNNNOOOUUUGGGGHHHHH!" North bellowed over the two year olds fighting. He took hold of Jack's blue good and slammed him into Elsa. Both of them went crashing to the ground as Elsa landed on top of Jack. Although it was awkward, they dare not to move from North's death glare.

North pointed a large index finger at them and spoke sternly, his light blue eyes fuming. "You two are Guardians, not little kids. You need to act like age. Stop pointing fingers at one another and grow up! I simply cannot take much more of this bickering! Manny chose you Elsa, so I expect much more of you as a Queen, understand? And Jack, I expect more of you regardless! You two are different in personality, yes, but you two are alike. No one can relate to having ice powers or such better than the two of you can. Perhaps you should understand one another and actually TRY to be allies rather than bitter enemies. Instead of pointing fingers, get to know each other, you dimwits! We are all in this together, whether you like having another ice buddy or not, Jack."

Jack and Elsa pouted, avoiding each other's gaze. Both of them crossed their arms as they grumbled quietly. "Yes, sir."

"Good! Now then, I'm going to group up the rest of the Guardians. We have much stuff to do in short time. You two better be nice to one another when I come back or else I'll resort to drastic measures and if that mean locking you two up in a room together, then I will do so." North warned them as he gave them two fingers trailing from his eyes to them as he walked off.

Both of them gulped quietly as they watched the powerful Russian man walk in the other direction.

"Locked in…" Elsa gasped as she held her hand to her mouth in fear.

"A room…" Jack gasped along with her, his blue eyes widened.

"Together!?" they both shouted as they held their faces with both hands.

**. . .**

"QUIT FINISHING MY SENTENCES!" Elsa screeched at the top of her lungs, elbowing Jack hard into his sides.

"SURE! AFTER YOU!" he snarled angrily as he elbowed her back with the same amount of force.

Shortly after a war with kneeling, elbowing, and slapping, North came back with the Guardians behind him. He ended up slapping his forehead as he shook his head in shame, witnessing the two fighting again. Simply, these two couldn't be left alone for a mere two minutes without starting something. North wondered how Manny had stated to him that these two will be bitter towards each other but they will eventually grow closer in the future. How is what North wondered. But he knew one thing…

Clearly, they weren't there yet. FAR from it.

"GO DIE!" Elsa flailed her hands up in the air as she walked away from him, her back turned. She was so heated in their argument that she didn't even notice Anna and Kristoff, as well as Olaf, walked into the factory with the others.

"Sorry, hun! YOU'RE CENTURIES LATE ON THAT! HEY! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Jack growled angrily as he began to speed walk to try and catch up with her.

"TOO BAD! I'M WALKING AWAY!" she shouted back at him, freezing the ground as she walked.

Jack ended up slipping on the ice she left behind and instantly, crashed into her again. He fell on top of her as they went down onto the cold metal flooring for the second time for today. Jack cursed silently to himself as he slowly picked himself off of her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed loudly, forcefully pushing him off of her.

THUD!

"MY GOD, BITCH! YOU ARE JUST NUTS!" Jack screamed back at her, rubbing his now throbbing head.

As the fighting continued with them, Anna sweat dropped in the background. Her arm was looped around Kristoff's as she watched her sister fight with Jack. She was wondering what got them so riled up to start this but she just shook it off.

Anna cupped a hand around her mouth as she whispered quietly to Kristoff. "You think there is hope for my sister with him?" she asked randomly as she continued to watch the heated argument full of ice blasts and screaming.

Kristoff observed the two for another second and nodded without hesitating. A wide and smug looking smile appeared across his lips as he spoke. "I have no doubts otherwise."

Anna smiled as well as she closed her eyes briefly. A warm blush spread across her face as she thought of these two in a couple of years. Them acting all lovey-dovey. Their wedding. No fighting or throwing ice at one another. No screaming. Just smiles, hugs, kisses, and all of that lovely stuff.

"Yeah. It seems we can see it but they can't," Anna kept her smile on as she looped her other arm through Kristoff's and leaned her head on his arm. "I can't wait."

Olaf looked up at Anna and Kristoff with wide eyes. His wooden stick hands stretched out in front of him with a happy-go-lucky smile. "I know! We should contact your love experts, Sven!"

Kristoff sighed while slapping his forehead with his free hand.

"It's Kristoff!"


	14. Unorganized Plans

**A/N: I'm sooorrryy! T_T I'm so stressed at the moment. My English class just did a practice AP test and let's just say my entire class didn't do so hot. So, I'm going to have to prepare for that in May. Then, I have the math of section of the ACT to worry about. And my Algebra grade is FINALLY going up… at a 65%... I'm getting there… -_- And I got dang auditions next Wednesday. I'm freaking out at the moment so updates are much slower right now… Anyways, there is my stressfulness for the rest of the semester. Can't WAIT till summer comes. That means MORE updates. I need to get my head back into this story and my other so… Frozen OST time!~ They do WONDERS! ;) **

**Elsa: DISCLAIMERNESS!~~ **

**Anna: I see how it is… you're taking my job! –cries-**

**Elsa: -rolls eyes- -_-**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Unorganized Plans_

_**Meanwhile, in Arendelle…**_

Hans rarely did this but he bowed on one knee. His arm rested across his stomach with a sorrowful face, looking at the black tiled flooring in the throne room. His sword tugged away at his side leather holster while he spoke. "Sorry, Pitch. It seems Elsa got out of my hands. I was anticipating her coming here with me by force but that patronizing Jack seems to get in the way."

Pitch rested his elbow on the gold throne with his chin in his palm. A black and gold crown was placed on top of his head while a wide grin slid across his pale face. His voice became a slight yet dark chuckle as he responded to Hans' report. "I wouldn't worry about such small intrusions, my good sir. Let the Guardians move their pawn. However, that girl will fall easily into our hands in this game."

Hans regained his stature and stood up. A peculiar brow rose at Pitch's commentary. "And how do you propose this, Pitch?"

Pitch's smile grew wider as he got up from his spot in the golden throne. He strolled over to the curious Hans and took the crown off of his head. He placed it carefully on Hans' head, pushing back from of Hans' wavy dark auburn hair. After he put the crown on Hans, he slung an arm around him and guided out to the balcony.

Below them were terrified citizens. A large wisp of black clouds swept over the entire area of Arendelle. Dark black ashes mixed with black sand fell from the thundering clouds above them. The kingdom once home to cheerful residents and constant sunshine befell to a kingdom of darkness and disquieting full of black sand and fear.

A kingdom of inescapable fear.

"Controlling a kingdom is the easy work, Hans. It's the ability of transforming it into something you want it to be that's the hard part. Manipulation. That takes skill and once you've master that, you can master anything in this new kingdom. And that's exactly how we'll get our precious little Snow Queen. Besides…" he spoke with a sinister smile while looking down at Hans with menacing silvery eyes. "What better way to lure her in by manipulating fear and controlling her with them?"

Hans felt his own lips curl into a ruthless smile. He grabbed the black metal hands of the balcony and peered down at the new kingdom. The new kingdom he would soon take over once Elsa and Anna were out of the way. "Oh yes. I happen to know what she fears the most, too."

"Oh? And what is that?" Pitch's voice was knocked up an octave as he looked down at Hans with an interested and curious face. "There is no fear impossible of harnessing. I AM the King of Fear. Whatever it is, she will stand no chance against it. And once we have her controlled, there will be no stop to our reign, now will there?"

Hans nodded with a very darkly satisfied smirk. "If you want to know, use her powers against her. This is the thing she fears the most. Elsa fears that her powers will get out of control and harm her sister or someone dear to her. Convince her that this is happening and I will guarantee to you, Pitch, that she will be wrapped around your little finger."

Pitch stroked his chin with a Cheshire cat grin. His stare was focused on the dark clouds as he thought about how to approach her fear. Then, without hesitating, he swirled a bit of black sand in his palm to form a tiny image of Elsa shaking and looking around nervously.

Her body language was full of fear and nerves. The image had no idea what to do. She felt lost.

"Perhaps… a little…" Instantly, the image of the black sand Elsa shifted into a raging nightmare with piercing gold eyes. "Nightmare is in order…" he slurred his last sentence with a mischievous glare.

"Guardians… prepare yourself. Your little Snow Queen is about to become a _**nightmare**_."

* * *

_**Back in Burgess…**_

Elsa blinked a few times after hearing her sister's sudden words. "Wait… what?" she repeated herself, still trying to comprehend her sister and taking in all of what she just said.

Anna rolled her eyes and hooked her arm around Kristoff. "Well… OF COURSE you're going to be my Maid of Honor, Elsa! You are my only and oldest sister. You just HAVE to!" Anna whined as she stared at her sister with a penetrating glare.

_Persistent much?_ Elsa sweat dropped in the back of her mind.

"Do you even have a date yet, Anna?" Elsa stared at her sister with curiosity. _I swear to God… if she does… and only days after Kristoff proposed to her… _

Anna jumped back while stuttering. "Uh… well… um… you see… NO! BUT! I'M THINKING ABOUT IT! I'VE ALREADY FIGURED OUT THE COLOR OF YOUR DRESS!" she nearly screeched at the top of her lungs. She was trying to cut off Elsa at all times. It only took one wrong move from Anna to have Elsa shoot her plans down or run into the mountains again. She'd be short her Maid of Honor. She had to be extremely wise and cautious with Elsa. She couldn't slip up once!

"Anna…"

"SEE!?" Anna interjected to avoid Elsa from speaking. She let go of Kristoff and hurriedly ran to Kristoff's leather bag to pull out a small drawing of a stick figure in a cerulean blue dress. The dress was strapless with smoothed out V-neck. Gems and crystals outlined the chest part while the bottom flourished several dustings of white sparkles.

Elsa observed her sister's 'work' carefully. "So… that dress is supposed to cut off my circulation?" she raised a dark brow at her sister, trying to hold back a round of laughter at her sister's stick figure drawing.

Anna puffed her cheeks, a slight blush burned at her cheeks. "NO! I'm sorry I'm not the best drawer here but you're no better! Besides, this is just a rough draft. It's still in the works, El!" she ran over to Kristoff's bag and scrambled to find other drawings she had of the wedding-in-progress.

"Am I missing anything?" Jack snuck up behind the blonde named Kristoff. He stood by his side with a hand on his hip and the other on Kristoff's shoulder. The two of them watched at the two sisters bickered at one another about drawings and dresses. "Man, Anna gives Elsa a run for her money! I thought I was the only one that pushed her buttons! Damn!"

Kristoff shrugged indifferently to Jack. He crossed his arms with a tiny smirk. "Eh… they've always been like this. Well… at least from what I've seen for the past two years. But… that is why their sisterly bond is so close. They care about each other, regardless of their fighting and bickering," he looked down at Jack with a smug look. "Jealous?"

Jack rolled his blue eyes, letting his hand on Kristoff's shoulder go. "Me? Pff… never. I'm never jealous of anything! What makes you think I'll start now?"

"'She's a girl who is challenging me. I never get challenged! I hate it!'" Kristoff quoted Jack with a very high pitched voice, enough to piss the heck out of Jack. "I think you're pretty jealous, whether you deny it or not. Damn… just fall in love with her already. You know you want to."

Jack bit his lip furiously, a slight tinge of pink flared up onto his pale cold face. "Ugh! What makes you think I want to fall in love with some… some… crazed woman?! We have nothing alike! Wait…-!"

Kristoff held up his big fingers and used them to count their similarities. "Snow-casting, fiery temper, mischievous…"

"DAMN IT! STOP!" Jack placed his hands onto his ears while running away from Kristoff. "LALALALALA!"

"Challenging, blue-eyed, caring…" he continued as he raised his voice so Jack could hear him.

"UGGGGHHH! STOP IT!"

"KRISTOFF! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE POOR JACK ALONE!" Anna's curt voice pierced the entire factory room, causing the yetis to stop what they were doing again and see the commotion. When Kristoff walked over to Anna sullenly, she smirked up at him while pecking his cheek. "Besides, they'll get together soon. They'll have to," she kept her voice low as she watched the two of them talk with one another.

Kristoff shifted his deep brown eyes on Anna's blue ones. "Why do you say that?" he asked curiously. But he had an idea what she meant. She was Anna. She was prepared for anything and everything.

She smiled up at him before kissing him on the lips.

"I already placed them walking each other down the aisle."


	15. Nightmares

**A/N: Hello again! I'm super excited to write more because I have influential music going. Yes… I finally got the Frozen OST album. I'm so excited and screaming like a little girl. All the music is my life, I swear. I absolutely adore it and the sad parts make me cry. And… I already have some new and happy ideas coming up whenever I decide to end the story (which won't be for a while). I've already thought about this for quite some time after publishing this story. There WILL be a sequel… eventually! :) I'm kinda plotting that out while brainstorming more ideas for this one. I assure you all, the sequel will be adorable! But… I'm not gonna reveal anything until it cuts close to the end. Muahaha! **

**Anna: -jumps- YES! I CAN'T WAIT! KRISTOFF, THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!**

**Elsa: -looks over script for sequel- You've got to be kidding me… **

**Jack: -reads script- ….O_o That is a little unexpected… Should I be excited or freaked out?**

**Kristoff: Hmm… I don't mind this… hopefully it's not chaotic, Anna… -sweat drops-**

**Hans: Uh… yeah… about that Jack… .**

**Mysterious people (I'll only say this.**_**2**_**… start guessing! ^-^): -fist pumps- OH YEAH! This will be fun! **

**PS: FORESHADOWING IS IN THIS CHAPTER! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Nightmares_

_Elsa opened her blue eyes to see herself in her home. _

_The sun was bright and warming, letting its sunshine beam down on the grey bricks surrounding the big town of Arendelle. People were outside enjoying heat shining down on their skins and faces. The warmth filled them with such happiness, such grace as they walked around the small markets of Arendelle and greeting each other with welcoming smiles. _

_Elsa looked down at her clothing and noticed that she was in her original Snow Queen dress. The various shades of blue spiraled down to a lighter shade as it reached the bottom. Several crystallized diamonds sparkled from her dress as the sun beams reached them. Each of them leaving a colorful shine as she walked through the market area. _

_The castle, the home she lived in, was towering proudly above her. The creamy mix of white and brown collided with the sunshine and displayed a lighter color of what the bricks actually were. Arendelle's insignia was flying on the flag tied to the front entrance. The brisk breeze had the flag flowing more steadily. _

_There was no sense of maliciousness or darkness hovering around her. Everything was perfect. Nothing but good was emitting from the aura around her. Smiling faces, cheerfulness, and happiness ensued wherever she went. _

_The best part was that those smiles were for her. All the citizens watched as their Queen walked passed them. Many of them bowed, some waved to her with bright smiles. They were accepting her for she was. They didn't show an ounce of fear or angry of her ice abilities. They actually saw her as a gentle girl. A girl that was no monster to them anymore._

_It made her smile to herself as she headed to the open castle gates._

"_Please, let me get that for you, your Majesty!" a red-haired guard called out gently as he opened the grand door to the castle. _

_Elsa stopped for a minute. The voice that spoke felt very familiar to her. She's heard it before. When she looked up, she noticed lots of similarities to a person she once knew. She once hated for his malicious intentions. But, this man had no trace of those traits. He was the mere opposite in personality but the same in physical traits._

_He had gentle emerald green eyes with auburn colored hair and sideburns. He was about six foot as he stood before her with a very caring gesture. He had a long yet slim figure with a slight muscular build. He had a very bright smile unlike the person she thought of. _

"_Pardon me but… have I seen you before?" Elsa wondered curiously as she cocked her head to the side, her platinum blonde braid fell off from her shoulder. _

_The auburn haired man spoke again with the same gentle tone. "Of course, you Majesty. I'm the Commander of your knights. My name is Sir Hans. Is the heat getting to you? Is this why you don't remember things?"_

_Elsa's blue eyes widened fearfully. She cupped a hand on her mouth as she gasped. He couldn't be! Hans couldn't be here. In Arendelle! How could this be?! Especially for him to be the Commander of her knights. She would remember such a thing but… why couldn't she, though?_

"_Your Majesty… are you feeling alright?" the solider named Hans stretched out his white gloved hand to her with a concern stare. His green eyes widened slightly at her sudden actions. It confused him._

_Elsa choked back a scream as she responded. Her voice was slightly cracked as she smiled forcefully. "Of course I'm fine! Haha… you're right! This heat IS getting to me! Pardon me!" she hurriedly ran into the door to the foyer as he shut the door behind her._

"_This couldn't be right!" Elsa finally screamed at herself while holding her face with both hands. WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!?_

"_Elsa! Are you alright?" Anna's voice reached her ears. A sigh of relief came over Elsa as she saw her sister come down to see her._

_At least Anna looks alright…_

"_Anna… when… did… HE… Hans...become… a… com…mander… in Arendelle?!" Elsa tried to regain her breathing while she gasped every word and making it seem choppy as she spoke. She stared frantically at her worrisome sister, who was now in front of her. _

_Anna cocked her head to side with a confused expression. She folded her hands in between her green dress. "Elsa… you made that decision. Don't you remember?" _

"_What?" Elsa gasped, her eyes widening even more. She had made that decision? WHEN?!_

"_In fact…" Anna squinted her blue eyes into a dark stare. She backed away slowly with a malicious, piercing stare from the dark. The lights around them began to flicker. "You've made a lot of decisions… some aren't even worth discussing! How could you DO this to me, Elsa!?" she started to cry; tears began to fall down her cheeks as a mysterious man appeared beside her. "We are sisters and you betrayed me! You said you'd protect me!" _

_**You were supposed to protect her Elsa… look at what you've done…**_

"_Anna…" was all Elsa could say. She was lost at what was happening. _

"_It seems you make a mess where ever you go…" the voice called out this time. The voice belonged to the dark figure in the shadows, which made Anna disappear with a snap of his fingers. He shrugged his shoulders and raised a finger, pointing her hands. "You've dirtied your hands. They're drenched in blood… guilt… treason."_

_Elsa's eyes widened in fear as she peered down at her small hands. Each palm was covered with small drops of blood and black sand. Her dress began to fade into a dark black color from the top to the bottom, fading as it went down. Her braided hair began to fade into a dark black, every second it consumed her blonde hair. _

"_Elsa… how could you do this to me…" Jack appeared beside the man. He had saddened blue eyes with a very, very pale complexion. His eyes were almost lifeless like a broken soul. _

"_Jack… what did I do?!" she choked at the sight of him, a sort of emptiness and throbbing pain struck her where her heart was. It was strange to her. An unknown feeling she was witnessing. Was it… guilt? Fearfulness… of… losing him?_

_She tried to race over to him but there was a huge wall of black hands that separated the two of them. She banged on the strangely solid black sand wall, crying over and over at his appearance. "Jack!" she screamed as she watched as him disappeared just like Anna did. _

"_It's a shame, honestly. Such a tragic ending for them both, as well as the Guardians. I do send my regards and deepest sympathies to you, dear," the dark man called out and before disappearing, he had a sadistic smile plastered on him, revealing his true form. _

"_WHO ARE YOU?!" Elsa snarled angrily as she lashed out with several ice spikes. They kept clashing with the black sand wall but nothing was budging. "ANNA! JACK!" she screamed furiously while choking back tears as she kept slamming against the wall. _

_**If it's Anna you seek, be warned. She's not where she is to be. You better hurry before it's too late, dear. That's if… you can get passed my darkness. Hahaha! **_

"AHHHHH! ELSA! HELP!" a blood curdling scream pierced the room and easily awoke Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted in the dark room. She woke up in drenched clothing and covers. But that wasn't something she was concerned about. That nightmare felt too real to her. This scream that woke her wasn't just anyone's. It was Anna's.

"Elsa! Have you seen Anna?!" Jack, along with the other Guardians, opened the door and looked at her with desperate looks.

She was missing...


	16. Captive

**A/N: I'm back again! Weee! Over the past few days, I've finally came up with a good and logical reason why Elsa was 'cursed'. It does make sense actually and it could be possible. However, I have to research a few things just to make it actually relatable. It will be coming up really soon because it will tie up with the rest of the conflict at hand. But, the idea I had is more meaningful and really makes you really feel bad for Elsa. It might make some people cry, just forewarning you guys. AND a new song I did is coming up!~ It's kind of a dark and vengeful version of 'Let it Go.' AND another surprise will be coming very, VERY soon!~ Let's just say… you'll see Anna in a more powerful and heroic way. But things are going to start getting intense! There's more than one betrayal in this story. It's a plot twister in every chapter! Woot! ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Captive_

Icicles spewed out of control as Elsa began to panic in her room. She ran her cold hands through her blonde hair and paced back and forth anxiously. Her expression was pained and full of worry for her sister. She was concerned and these feelings only made her chaotic storm inside worsen.

"Oh my God… he has her. Anna…" she cried to herself as the Guardians watched in agony at the young Queen panicking frantically for her lost sister. "What am I going to do!?" she screamed with a quivering voice, cracking from her cries and frustration. She balled her hands into fists as a sudden wind swirled around her.

"Elsa… calm down! It will be okay. We'll find her, I promise you. Just please calm down!" Jack's voice became slightly louder so she could hear him over the pacing wind around her. He crept slowly to her with caution, trying not to frighten her. He had one pale hand out, piercing through the wind and snowy mix swirling around.

Elsa turned her head at him with angered expression. The wind began to pick up as her anger and frustration grew. "How can I?! Pitch has my sister doing whatever God knows what! He could be torturing her for all I know or he may have killed her! How can I be so CALM about this, Jack!? My sister is missing!" she hissed angrily with a warped tone mixed with concern. She placed her hands against her temples and turned away from him, pacing back and forth again. "What am I going to do?" she choked back a sob.

Jack inched closer into this growing blizzard condition. "We will find her, Elsa. You need to calm down! Don't let this fear and worry take over you!" he shouted louder, trying to voice over all the fear consuming her at the moment.

Elsa's mind was a chaotic mess. She feared the worse. She feared that her sister may have been dead already and it was all her fault. Her inability to keep her powers stable and for not protecting her. Elsa's worst nightmare was coming true as the words of her sister repeated in the back of her head. She didn't protect her sister and now, she was in a guilty stage.

She turned around to face him and noticed how close he was. Elsa backed away slowly holding her hands as if to defend herself from him and to also protect him. "Just stay away from me. I've already made a mess everywhere. Arendelle is no longer safe. I've locked it in an eternal winter again and I don't even know if I can stop it this time. I've shut my sister off from me and look at what I've done, Jack! No matter what you say, you can't relate or help me!"

"Elsa, it doesn't matter. We can figure it out together. Don't feel like you have to face this all by yourself. You have us. You can let us help you. We can find your sister. We can reverse the winter forever. We can make Arendelle safe again if you please stop pushing us away, Elsa." Jack called out louder while the Guardians behind him covered their forehead and started squinting from the white flurries swirling around as it blurred their vision.

The only one not affected by this raging mini blizzard in Elsa's room was Jack. Being the King of Winter, nothing like this would affect him. He controlled the cold, snow, wind, and ice. It was nothing new to him and he knew that if Anna were here during this, she wouldn't be able to get through this wind. It was no wonder why Manny and the Guardians wanted him to take care of this girl. No one else could get through to her during her fearful and panicking actions besides him without getting shot by sharp icicles.

_You said you'd protect me! _

_It seems you make a mess where ever you go…_

Elsa glared down at her pale hands. The angry wind blew forcefully through her platinum blonde braid, swaying it from her shoulder. Glistening tear drops watered up around her eyes as she kept remembering the harsh words of her nightmare. She knew they weren't real but it felt like something did happen or will happen. Something she'd cause and bring only trouble to her loved ones or anyone she came in contact of. She was never going to be free.

Hans was finally right.

Why had she been selected as a Guardian? She wasn't fit to be one. She was merely a monster and that was it. It seems that her people have claimed the truth about her. Elsa only brought pain and betrayal wherever she went. There was no escape to this fear.

And because of that, she had lost Anna to Pitch's clutches.

_**If it's Anna you seek, be warned. She's not where she is to be. You better hurry before it's too late, dear. That's if… you can get passed my darkness…**_

"Elsa…" Jack brought his voice down quieter as he came closer to her. He was only another step away from reaching out to the poor fearful girl. He kept his hand to this side as he looked at her with a pained and saddened expression in his blue eyes. Jack began to inch closer to her, ignoring the heavy snowflakes falling onto his pearl white hair and without hesitating, he pulled her into a hug, regardless if she protested against it.

But, he was glad he did this. She needed it desperately.

The wind began to grow quieter and more subtle while the lashes of snow dissipated slowly. She began to relax and let the tension in her body leave her as Jack's strong yet comforting hug started to calm her. She had her face tugged in between his blue hoodie. Elsa could smell the strong smell of pine and spearmint lingering off of his delicately frosted hoodie.

Elsa returned his hug and pressed her face harder into his shoulder. The tears that refused to fall began to all at once. Her grip began to shake on his back from being close to someone. For having someone actually touching her but she learned to let it go. Nothing she did would faze him and she was glad to know that somebody's life, for once, would not be in danger.

"Jack…" she hiccuped between her soft cries, holding him tighter as he kept her closer. "I want my sister back. I don't want to lose her."

Jack's hug on her tightened as he whispered in her ear. His tone was very protective and almost threatening. It wasn't meant for her but for the person held accountable for what was scaring her. What she feared. "I will promise you that Pitch will pay for what he has done. I'm going make sure of it. Don't you worry about it. I **will** get your sister back with no harm to her, Elsa."

_**X X X**_

"You can't keep me locked up in here forever!" Anna gripped the metal bars tighter. The cage she was in was made entirely of black sand and could barely fit another person in it. "They will come and find me, Hans! And you will regret it all!" she spat at him with burning blue eyes.

Hans laughed mechanically as he wiped the spit off his face. He sharpened his black blade and watched it with much curiosity and awe. "Don't you worry, Anna. You're just the bait that we need to lure that icy freak of a Queen. You'll be out soon but then again… maybe Pitch will be _**ever **_so kind to let me kill you. Then again… that would be too _**easy**_."

Anna felt a tinge of fear tremble down her spine. But she did the best to cover it up. "Hans, you will die by the hands of my sister! There is no way you will win against them. And when Kristoff hears this… he'll kill **you** first!" she hissed angrily as he walked over closer to the cage.

Hans smirked evilly as he lifted her chin up with a white glove. His greens eyes that he used to have were a burning and piercing gold color. They stared mockingly at the trembling ginger beneath his hand and only grew with more satisfaction at her fear.

Without warning, he clashed his lips against hers forcefully.

Anna's blue eyes widened in shock as she shrieked at his sudden attack. She pushed at his cheeks with her small hands and tried to pry him off of her lips. But there wasn't much she could do being locked up in a small cage. _What the hell is going on here!? This damn asshole! I'm already ENGAGED, YOU ASSHOLE! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE MY ENEMY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!_

Anna clamped down forcefully on his tongue. She heard him groan at her action and felt the coldness of air tingling at her lips. She knew that she freed herself from that disgusting, grueling, and utter torture he did.

She wiped her mouth with much disgust. Her eyes burning with even more fury at him. "You asshole! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!?"

Hans continued to smile at her with a look of dark satisfaction. "Not bad, not bad. If only you weren't engaged, shame, shame. I'd perhaps change my mind about you. Then again, nothing would get done the way they need to be done. But that was a nice little kiss you gave me, darling. Remember, love is an open door!" he glared at her with a cold laugh.

"I'd rather die!" she spat at him while gritting her teeth.

"Oh, that's fine. Besides you will anyways. Thought you should have a bitter sweet ending. Nice meeting you, Anna," he waved with a dark smile as he faded into the shadows but his gold eyes felt as if they were still here. Still watching her.

_What did he mean by… oh!_

She began to feel dizzy as she gripped one of the bars for support. Her other hand reached her forehead and tried to regain her composure. _What is coming over me? Why am I so dizzy? Why do I have this weird taste in my mouth?_

Then, it hit her.

"Poi…son…" she gasped with a stagger and instantly, she fell unconscious.

_**Sweet dreams... Anna...**_


	17. Rescue Mission 1

**A/N: I love going back to writing this story. It has been awhile since I last updated this one because of another hit story I have going called "Faulty Vows." If anyone is in the mood for a less serious and more hilarious take on the Jelsa pairing, I suggest you guys go and read my other story as well. I promise it is way better than the summary itself. I have a lot planned for it and the same goes for this one but this story is more of a serious and chosen by fate type of Jelsa coupling. But regardless, both stories are good and I've been getting good reviews on both. :) **

_**Also, please read the bottom! It is **__**IMPORTANT**__**!**_

_I have the ACT this month towards the last week. My AP tests will be next month on May 10 while I'm taking the COMPASS test next week to be qualified into Rhetoric 101 as a senior next year. My grade in College Algebra is like a borderline C at the moment and I need to maintain it there. So, updating will be a little sluggish. BUT! I LOVE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS YOU ALL DO! I WILL TRY MY BEST THIS WEEK TO UPDATE, ESPECIALLY ON THE WEEKENDS. I PROMISE ONCE THESE TESTS ARE OUT OF THE WAY, I CAN UPDATE MUCH FASTER!_

* * *

_Chapter 17: Rescue Mission 1_

Elsa wasn't sure about what she was feeling at first but she knew something was terribly wrong right now. She couldn't get this terrible feeling out of her head whatsoever. It was persistent and started to give her headache. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad has happened to her sister.

She couldn't explain or clarify if anything truly happened, but she felt that there was something that could've happened. Elsa had these shivers running down her spine and rubbed her forehead slowly. There had to be something wrong. Something bad had to have happened or she wouldn't be feeling like this at all.

Kristoff was feeling the same way like Elsa. He couldn't shake off this thought that something had happened to his sweetheart. And the more he thought about it, the more he blamed himself for not looking out for her. A series of guilt and shame washed over poor Kristoff as he ran his hands through his hair with a stressful expression. He felt like shit that Anna disappeared, like he was the one who let her down and because of him, that was why she disappeared.

Elsa shook her head as stopped rubbing her hands. She stopped her pacing expression and stood in a dead stop. A feeling of guilt paned her chest where her heart was as another round of tears was trying to form in her crystal blue eyes. But she forced them back with her hands turning into fists at her sides.

"I'm sick of having to wait. I need to go save my sister _now_! I can't shake off this bad feeling I have that he did something to her. We need to go and save Anna right now! I have no doubts that he could've taken her to Arendelle, so, let's just go!" Elsa yelled in frustration as she placed her fingers as if she were trying to focus and meditate on the topic.

Kristoff nodded his head in agreement as he got up from his sitting position near Olaf and Sven. He had a determined and also a hint of irritation on his face. He wanted to go and save Anna right now from this evil man's clutches. "I second that. I have no idea what the hell this crazy man is doing to my Anna and whatever it is; I'm not going to let it happen. She is probably suffering right now and none of you guys know it at all!" Kristoff stated with an angered and frustrated tone. He held out his gloved hands to express his concern for his soon to be wife.

North shook his head as the other Guardians stood behind him with sorrow-filled faces. He stroked his white beard as he contemplated the situation at hand. Pitch has taken Anna away without anyone knowing until they didn't see her for quite some time. Considering the fact that Anna rooms with Anna, Pitch was sly enough to get in and kidnap her until Elsa woke up seconds later. What was concerning him the most was that Pitch is intending to use Elsa, according to Manny, for whatever he is planning.

North knew that Pitch could've kidnapped Elsa if he wanted to but he decided he wouldn't. He probably figured that Anna was a very important person to Elsa and it seemed appropriated to take her instead. Then, Pitch would be able to lure Elsa out from the Guardians' noses and would easily get her then and there.

But, North wondered how Pitch knew the relationship Elsa had with her sister. There had to be another outside informer that has known these girls for quite some time. Somebody must've known them for a while and proved to be a helpful resource to Pitch by explaining everything about the two sisters of Arendelle.

For that fact alone, North couldn't let Elsa go so easily. This could be exactly what Pitch wanted.

"Elsa, I think it is better if you stay here. It could be very well correct that Pitch did this to lure you out. I think by going, you are giving into his demands. If you let Kristoff and Jack go to find her, there is less of a chance that you will be captured right on spot." North proposed to her with concern filled blue eyes.

Elsa turned her head at the heavy set man and raised her eyebrows in a saddened yet infuriated expression. Her hands curled up beside her as she glared at him with a pleading glare. "I'm not even concerned about that! He has my sister, North. I'm more selfless towards my sister! Who cares about me right now? If I just _**see**_ him, I'm going to murder him right on spot, that's what I'll do before I give into his demands!" she hissed angrily at North as a patch of ice formed underneath her feet. "He _**took **_my sister. He is going to _**die**_ for it if he so much of places a cut on her!"

"Elsa… look Kristoff and I can go in to save her. It will be alright, I promise. Just stay here…" Jack said as he attempted to calm her down. He knew what it felt like to lose a sister, since he almost lost her to the pond ice. However, at that time, he never knew Pitch and she was never kidnapped by him.

Elsa pointed an index finger at Jack and felt her eyes watering up. "Here is the difference, Jack. You'd be doing the same damn thing if you were in my spot. I know you would! So, don't say I need to be here when clearly, my sister needs me! I've had all of these nightmares that Anna lost trust in me and I'm not going to make that a reality, either!" Elsa admitted to the dark nightmares she has been having. Although, she refused to tell the Guardians about the somehow, realistic nightmare she had recently.

Jack raised a white eyebrow at her statement while crossing his arms. He was a little alarmed about her saying she had nightmares. The only person that could make those types of things was the culprit behind Anna's kidnapping. "Nightmares, you say? How many did you have over the past week?"

Elsa nervously twirled her thumbs. She would say the exact number she's had, which was two, but she absolutely refused to say the recent nightmare. If she did, she knew for sure they would not let her come with. Although, she was getting anywhere with them at the moment. "Two. But that shouldn't matter! Anna needs me, guys!"

Toothiana gasped slightly as she held a hand to cup her mouth. "Dear, it does matter. The person able to make those is Pitch himself. That only adds to more of the reason not to go along with them. He is trying to manipulate you, dear."

Bunnymund nodded along with Sandy in approval. "Aye, mate. It is a rather good idea not to head off. That little sneaking Pitch is willin' to do anythin' to get you fearful. I think that you should be left here with us. I dunno if it is safe to go…"

"I don't even care!" Elsa cut him off with her eyes watering even more. She ran over to where North left one of his glass snow globes and slammed it on the ground. Her braid swung out from her shoulder to the right and she glared at them all. "Whether you guys approve or not, I'm not sitting around to find out my sister is dead! I'm going, regardless of the outcome! He is going to pay for kidnapping her and I assure you that he will be long gone before he manipulates me!" she shouted angrily and ran into the swirling portal revealing a drastically changed Arendelle.

She didn't even look back to see North directed Kristoff and Jack to go after her. She had more important matters to tend to like saving her sister. Her sister needed her and she wasn't going to wait around for him to do anything.

He would die at her hands and she hoped that he could feel her presence because she was about ready to strangle him for what he has done. Elsa was infuriated with him that she couldn't care less what would happen to her. She needed to rescue her sister and she knew that he already did something to her.

"Pitch! I hope you hear me! I'm coming and when I do, I'm going to kill you!"

She was going to kill him for what he had done. She could promise that much.

* * *

A wide grin made its way onto Pitch's pale face. He folded his hands as he crossed his legs on the black throne he created in the castle. He knew that by taking her sister, Elsa would have no choice but come, regardless of what her safety would be.

Now, all Pitch had to do was wait for her to come. He was right and from his little puppet, Hans, he was able to retrieve information regarding her sister. He knew what he was going to be up against and he had already prepared himself for this girl. Pitch knew that he would win over the fight.

Besides, he actually already did win. He already held her sister captive and luring out the enraged Snow Queen. He knew that she would come out to save her sister but being so infuriated with Pitch, he knew instantly that she didn't realize that she would be set up in a trap. Pitch could taste the victory on his lips as he thought about this. He had won already and now, once he makes her his little puppet, there was no stopping him from reining both worlds.

He could have complete and utter control. A world full of nothing but fear and darkness.

"She's coming." Pitch felt his smile grow as he twirled a little bit of black sand with his fingers. He was sinisterly satisfied with this outcome. He knew she would be easy to manipulate. He could easily twist her logic with a snap of his fingers.

Hans walked and stood beside Pitch on his left, a sinister smile grow at his lips. "What did I tell you? Kidnapping her sister was the way to go. I know how the mind of that woman works. You take something dear to her and threaten her and she will come out of hiding to retrieve what is her. She grows oblivious to what the actual consequence is in the end."

"Yes, indeed so. Is the girl knocked out?" Pitch asked as he looked up at Hans with silver eyes.

Hans nodded as he sharpened his black sword. "Of course. The poison you gave me has already kicked in and she's out cold. She'll wake up by the time Elsa comes, just like you planned. But I can assure you, Pitch that Anna won't be able to do much about the fate of her sister."

Pitch showed his teeth as he smiled. He purred silently as he folded his hands together in his seat. "Perfect… everything is coming to play. Now what is in our way of taking over the Guardians is soon to be corrupted. It seems now… I will have the final say in everyone's fate…"

* * *

_Anna…_

Anna stirred slightly as she heard an unfamiliar voice call out to her. The poison's effects were paralyzing her as her mind was just a fuzzy black. She couldn't really make much of the voice except that it repeatedly called out to her with her name.

_Anna… _

She slowly opened her eyes. The color of her eyes started to regain their bright blue color as she woke up groggily. Anna put her hands out in front of her, swaying slightly as the poison hadn't fully exited her body. But majority of it, somehow, was gone. She was able to hold herself up right as she breathed slowly.

"What? How am I still around?" Anna questioned herself under her breath. She had been poisoned by Hans. She should've been dead by now but, strangely, she wasn't. She was lying on her side in a black metal cage still. Her breathing was beginning to return to normal.

She was still alive somehow.

_That is because I've spared you. There is a logical reason to that, Anna. But, your sister is in great danger. She is coming to save you but she is unaware of the danger set here. Pitch plans to use her for his own selfish desires._

"What!" Anna shot her eyes open all the way. She regained her strength for a moment as she picked up herself from the cold ground and stood up. She was alarmed and on edge at this mysterious voice's words. She wasn't sure who it was but the words 'sister' and 'danger' wasn't a good sign to Anna. "Who are you and what is going to happen to her?" Anna questioned as she scanned the dark room for the owner of the masculine voice.

She didn't even question why this voice had spared her. Anna wasn't even sure if that meant she died and was resurrected from the poison. All she knew is that her sister, Elsa, was in danger and she needed to warn her before she came. It no longer concerned Anna with the poison but her worry for Elsa.

_I am the one that selected you and your sister as Guardians. My name is Manny and I've come to tell you information. Pitch is planning to control Elsa with darkness because of the fear in her heart. You cannot let him get away with it. If he succeeds, there isn't going to be anything to stop him with. He will have Hans and Elsa as his puppets, and considering the power he gave Hans, imagine what Elsa could do with the mixture of ice and darkness… You mustn't let him get to her._

Anna looked away as she only kept her head down. Her eyes were locked onto the ground as she thought. Elsa… she couldn't let her become darkness. She couldn't let Elsa be a victim of fear once again. She had to stop Elsa from coming here.

"But… the cage. I can't get out of it and plus, I can't fend for myself. The two of them have powers and… well… I don't. How on Earth am I going to be able to escape and warn her?" Anna asked Manny as she tried to pull the bars back to open the cage she was in.

_Quite the contrary, Anna. You're sister wasn't the only person cursed with powers. I do not have a lot of time to go through everything with you about your sister. Those memories have to be recovered by you from Tooth. It will help better understand your sister and also, reveal what you have been blocked from. But until then, you and your sister were both cursed. There was a reason behind it but that is also a part of your sister's memories. _

Anna blinked for a moment as she left her hands on the bars. "E-Excuse me? I was cursed along with her? I believe you have the wrong idea. My sister was the only one cursed with her icy powers, not me. I'm completely ordinary. Plus, if I did have powers, wouldn't that be nice to calm my sister down years ago in her frantic episodes?"

_Yes, however, from most of your memories being blocked, you can't remember it. I don't believe Elsa really saw it often. You never really used them because your parents told you not to. They knew about it and even without those memories, they couldn't rid the power you had. Even with the hair. Your sister, Elsa, had originally brown hair but, due to her curse, she had blonde hair. With you, you were supposed to have the same color, Anna. But you had an auburn color for your hair. Any guesses to what that color represents?_

"I'm telling you right now. I have no power like my sister. I'm O-R-D-I-N-A-R-Y, like I just told you! I don't have any power, regardless of what you say. Only my sister was cur-… do you smell burning metal?" Anna tried to explain to Manny once again but a whiff of gray smoke swirled around her nose. She smelled the scent of something burning.

What was really weird is that the only thing that could burn was fire. The only fire that was in here was the torches down in this bleak dungeon. But that fire was hung up nicely and away from any metal structure to burn.

Anna pursed her lips together as she scanned the room. There wasn't anything with a fire except for that damn torch. And yet, she still smelled that burning smell. It seemed like it was close by, considering how strong of a scent it was.

She looked down at the bars she held onto and noticed the misty smoke sizzling upwards from her hands on the bars. A reddish glow began to spread through the black bars and began to melt portions of it.

Anna quickly let go of the bars to notice the red fade away. She peered down at her pale hands and didn't see any type of red color on her hands. She hadn't even felt that, either. Her palm should've been stinging and burning from that heat.

But they didn't.

"What the hell?!" she gasped as she looked down at her hands. Had she been hallucinating or was she really cursed like her sister? Was this entirely real?

She curled her hands against the melted bars and attempted to make the bar glow red again. She gave it all of her might and strength as she cringed. Her eyes were straining to stay closed as she focused. Anna gritted her teeth as she held the bars and tried to pry it open after she smelled the burning scent again.

This time, she heard more pieces of the metal bars falling to the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and widened them. She dropped her hands to the side as she looked at the huge hole she made from breaking off the bars.

"Whoa…" she spoke slowly as she stepped out of the cage with caution. "I guess you don't lie about that. But… I kinda wish I knew exactly HOW this happened and WHY it decided to happen now of all he years it could've shown up. But, regardless… that is the least of my worries. I need to get to Elsa quickly!" she rushed out of the wooden door and down the hallway of the castle.

_Use it wisely, Anna. You are going to be up against some tough enemies if you are to get to Elsa..._

She had to find Elsa before it was too late. She couldn't and wouldn't let her succumb to Pitch.

"Don't worry, Manny. I'll do my best to get past them." She hissed under her breath as she ran, her two auburn color braids swayed from side to side at her speed.

_Elsa… please wait for me. I'm coming for you!_


	18. Rescue Mission 2

**A/N: Yo yo! I'm back with another epic chapter. I feel like you guys are going to hate Pitch in the next chapter. Why? Because he acts like a total douchebag along with Hans. I mean, they are such jerks to Elsa and basically black mailing the poor girl. I don't want to reveal too much about it, as you are to find out yourselves why they act like such in the next installment. Also, remember that one line Elsa had in the way beginning? "You never want me to make me your enemy"? Yeah. That is gonna start applying… like now… or better yet, after this chapter. **

**Also, I have a new song ready to go in a couple of chapters. After this chapter, however, there won't be lots of Elsa moments due to where I'm leaving it. So, she will be gone and out of the picture for a couple chapters. But, Jack starts to have his feelings for her grow and you will all start seeing it as Anna, especially, sees it grow tremendously throughout these next chapters. Annndddd~~~! You guys are gonna find out how Elsa was cursed! And how Anna came along with her powers, as well! Prepare yourself. It is a very emotional streak! **

**This chapter has three parts so there is another coming up. However, that one is very sad with a lot of fighting, sacrifices, near deaths and stuff like that.**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Rescue Mission 2_

"So…" Jack slung his staff around his shoulders while he questioned Elsa. He began walking in the cold snow of Arendelle and leading the group of followers. Elsa was in the middle and Kristoff was right behind her as they climbed down the snowy landscape of North Mountain. "You mentioned that at one point you ran from your own home. How'd that work out for you?" He continued as he turned his shoulder to look at the passive angry woman behind him.

Elsa rolled her blue eyes as she walked with her original Snow Queen attire. Elsa dared not to take a break from walking since she did not have the time to stop even for a second. Her sister, Anna, was in danger and they had already wasted time in discussing who would go in the rescue mission for her. Elsa reached a deep part of the snow and sluggishly pulled through while lifting her bare leg. "Oh you know… ran away from my coronation, froze the entire fjord in fear, and striking my sister's heart… it was just a blast!" she hissed sarcastically as she continued to walk while lifting her dress up at deeper snow.

Jack sighed as he jumped up to push back a large branch from hitting his group. He swiftly returned to his standing position in the snow as the branch was moved. He glared at her as he rolled his eyes. "Sheesh. No need to bite my head off, woman! I'm only trying to get to know you better. But don't take that the wrong way."

Elsa huffed as she continued onwards while slapping Jack on his chest. A tad bit of frost recollected onto his blue hoodie as she touched him briefly. She turned slightly only for Jack to catch a glimpse of her smiling. "Are you going to let a little frost get to you? C'mon, Jack Frost! You are the _**King**_ of Winter, aren't you?" she laughed as she turned her back and continued onwards.

Jack stood where he was for a brief moment and blinked in astonishment. He just saw that girl smile for once. It wasn't the typical smirk that she used when she was going to trick or attack him viciously. It wasn't her forced smile or frightened one.

She actually showed a smile full of light and happiness.

Her laugh wasn't that usual nervous one she would pull in front of people. Her laugh this time rang like bells in church. Her attitude had lightened up and ignoring what was happening at the moment. She actually expressed a different side of her in front of him.

_All this time, she hadn't once shown that loving side of her. But she did this time and it was because of him perhaps? Was he the reason why she smiled and laughed so graciously?_ He thought carefully as a small smile appeared across his pale lips while watching her walk gracefully through the snow landscape. His smile was abnormal for him as well. It wasn't his trickster one but it wasn't his caring smile, either.

It was… admiration? Captivation? _**Love?**_

Jack widened his blue eyes as he shook his head. He slapped his cold forehead and walked alongside Kristoff, unknowingly. _That couldn't be right. I wasn't captivated by her. I wasn't in love with a goofy, hot headed, feisty, cold, loving…caring…gentle…beautiful… _He thought for a moment but he shook his head again in a rougher manner. He must be going crazy. He only saw her as a crazy and hot headed woman. Since when did his words in describing her change to beautiful, caring, and loving?

Kristoff noticed Jack's slower pace in walking. He peered down at the conflicted teenaged boy before him and smirked as he began to realize what was happening. He could tell by Jack's face that he was deep in thought about something or _**someone**_. It was something that Anna and him have been predicting for the past week since they met this boy.

Jack was contemplating his unsureness of Elsa. He was beginning to see her differently.

"Honestly, just say it. Just admit that you love her. I hate seeing you so frustrated about it." Kristoff nudged Jack with a smirk as he pulled Jack from his thoughts. "Being with Anna for almost two and a half years, I can tell when someone is deeply in love with another. And, Jack, do you have it bad. It is written all over your face."

Jack's face turned a light shade of pink. His blue eyes sparked in anger and nervousness as he walked faster than Kristoff. "Me? In love? You must be joking! I've been around for nearly 300 years. I know when people fall in love and I can assure you I don't have that type of feeling for her!" Jack groaned his he pointed his thumb at the distant Elsa, who was too far away to hear them.

Kristoff kept his smirk on his he crossed his arms. He glared at the flustered Jack and rolled his heels into the piles of white snow to catch up with Elsa. "Oh really? So, you wouldn't mind if I said to Elsa you liked her?" he cupped his hands around his mouth as he hollered to the distant Elsa. His low voice was loud enough for her to hear. "Hey, Elsa! Jack lo-…!"

"Shhhh!" Jack screeched lowly as he slapped his free hand on Kristoff's mouth. "Don't you dare!"

Elsa turned her head for a minute and titled her head to the side. She looked at the two idiots and gave them a what-are-you-doing look while putting her hands on her hips. She hadn't heard the rest of the sentence, however, so she only thought they were goofing off like usual. She just rolled her crystal blue eyes and kept trudging onwards; not thinking much of what was about to be said about Jack loving her.

"Boys…" she mumbled under her breath annoyingly as she flicked her French braid onto her back. "Hurry up, slowpokes! My sister isn't goin to save herself you know."

Kristoff raised a blonde eyebrow and kept his smirk on. His face had a smug touch to it as he watched Jack grow all flustered yet again. "So you do admit it, don't you? Why would you get so nervous if I just lied to her?"

Jack groaned with frustration as he pulled at his white hair. He smacked Kristoff on the shoulder with his wooden staff and let small crystals of ice swirl upon Kristoff's shoulder. Jack gave Kristoff a deadly glare as his face continued to grow red at his embarrassment. "Because you are saying stuff that CLEARLY doesn't apply to me! I don't love her!"

"Who do you not love?" Elsa's voice trailed back to Jack and made him jump uneasily. She looked at him with a confused glare and turned to face Kristoff as her face return to her typical serious face. "Anyways…" she furrowed her eyebrows for a moment and returned to normal after experiencing Jack's unusual nervousness. "Beyond this point, there is a chasm. The only way to get across it within a shorter amount of time is for me to create a bridge. So, let me go and do that r-… did you guys just see that?"

Elsa blinked her blue eyes as she moved her head to the right and saw the bush a few feet behind them move. A pair of golden eyes glared menacingly at the threesome and made a low guttural snarl from inside the snowy bush. Elsa slowly raised her hands as if to protect herself from this mysterious creature and watched its moves carefully.

"Uh… is a bush supposed to have golden eyes and sound like it wants to kill you?" Jack, regaining his face color and composure, backed up by Elsa's side while holding his staff close to him. His position was in a defensive stance with one foot out and the other kept back. His blue eyes shifted back wildly as he saw more pairs of golden eyes surface from the bushes around them.

Kristoff slowly backed up into the middle of Jack and Elsa; twirling a pickaxe in his right hand. "Jack… I don't believe these bushes should be multiplying with golden eyes. I think we are kind of surrounded by man-eating wolves and I can guarantee they are not the ones I've fought in the past with Anna."

Elsa blinked for a moment while her face warped into surprised anger. "Wait… you did WHAT with Anna? Why did you not tell me THIS?! YOU put her in DANGER before?!"

"Well… at that time we barely knew each other and she was consistent in me taking her to North Mountain that very night!" Kristoff yelled angrily as he began to attack the first black wolf that lashed out on him. "CAN WE PLEASE JUST SKIP THIS CONVERSATION AND FOCUS ON THIS?!"

"I cannot BELIEVE that I accepted your marriage proposal for my sister!" Elsa shouted as she waved her hand upwards to create a large ice wall to block the wolves temporarily. She turned her back as Jack and Kristoff followed her while running quickly. Her hair swayed from side to side as she struggled to run in her ice dress shoes. Her hands were held out in front of her as her fingers curled up angrily. "You ALLOWED her to be danger!? How could you!"

Kristoff mentally slapped his forehead as they continued to run. "I told you! I barely knew her than! I didn't THINK, okay!?"

"Well… regardless! You need to THINK!" Elsa shouted back at him as the wind around them picked up slightly. The cold air rushed at their faces and began the nip at their noses. The reddish color of coldness flared up on both of their faces but they simply shrugged it off. Elsa looked behind her and gasped in shock at the wolves.

They were made of black sand…

"Elsa, run faster!" Kristoff yelled as she kept stumbling. She only fumed even more at his eagerness to escape the wolves. She gritted her teeth furiously as she struggled to get her heels off of her feet.

"Do you not realize that running in heels is nearly IMPOSSIBLE!?" she lashed back at him as she used one hand to slip the heels off quickly while the other was lifted behind her to summon ice spikes to delay the oncoming black sand wolves. "I'm doing the best I can, especially in this fucking snow, okay!? Don't rush me!" she hissed as she managed to get her heels off and ran quickly to catch up to the group.

"CAN YOU TWO JUST STOP BICKERING AND FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET ACROSS? I CAN'T PICK BOTH OF YOU UP TO FLY, YOU KNOW!" Jack's projecting voice finally brought the bickering people to their senses. Jack flicked his staff upwards as he hit the wolves that came closer. Elsa and Kristoff stared down at the chasm, trying to figure out what to do while Jack held them off briefly.

Elsa bit her lip as she moved a foot closer to the edge. She backed her head away from the overpowering height and felt sweat drenching her palms. Elsa had initially planned on building an ice bridge to get across but now after seeing how far down this chasm was, she was starting to second guess herself; considering her other fear of heights.

"Elsa, just make a bridge. It doesn't even need to be perfect, just create something to get across!" Kristoff pushed back some of his honey blonde bangs and looked at Elsa as if he stared at an unmoving statue. Her face looked absolutely petrified as her blue eyes widened at the sight.

She shook her head as she refused to look down again. She rubbed her arm nervously while speaking tensely. The sweating on her palms continued and her heart beat picked up even faster. "I-I don't know. I'm not so great with heights… If I keep thinking like that, I met end up collapsing the bridge and then… let's just say you might lose the Snow Queen," she shivered uneasily at the one thought.

Kristoff slapped his forehead at her sudden backing out of the plan. "Elsa, for heck's sake, you built a fucking ice castle on top of a damn mountain! Are you saying you were too frightened to notice your fear of heights?!"

Jack punched the wolf that jumped on top of him while he looked over to the petrified Elsa. He froze another wolf without even turning his shoulder and raised a white eyebrow at her with curiosity. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA. Wait a damn minute…this girl made an ice castle? By herself? When did this happen?" Jack questioned as he froze two more wolves charging at him.

Kristoff raised a gloved hand and shook his head. "Not now, Jack!" Then, he turned to Elsa with a softening glare. "Just ignore your fear. Just focus on your abilities and give no thought about the height. If you don't think about it, you can make more than just a bridge. Plus, just think about Anna, Elsa. She is hoping someone will save her."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She exhaled loudly while bringing down her tense filled shoulders. She turned to face the other side of the chasm and held out her hands on both sides of her body. Elsa let one foot stand out as a small block of ice was created on top of the solid ground.

She continued to take baby steps as she let one foot go first. Her only thought racing through her head was Anna. She wanted to look out for her sister and protect her. She had promised Anna after the whole frozen fjord issue and running away that she would finally be at her sister's side. Elsa had told her that and remembered it distinctly.

_Elsa hugged her sister closer to her as small crystal tears dripped onto her sister's green dress. Her arms were wrapped around Anna's small shoulders and continued to cry. Her voice was muffled and choked from her silent crying. "Anna… I'm so sorry. All of those years, I thought I was doing the right thing and keeping myself from you. I thought that I was actually helping you and making you safe. _

_But in actuality… I was only doing the opposite. I was hurting you instead. After running off from my coronation, I felt horrible. I wanted to return but I feared what the kingdom what think of me. I was only thinking of myself during all of those years and never thought about what was right for you. I'm so sorry, Anna."_

_Anna smiled softly at her sister and returned her hug. Her face watered up slightly as she spoke with a calming voice. "Elsa, you don't need to apologize. You were just frightened. In no way were you hurting me. You were scared and had no idea how to approach the situation. You didn't know what to do and thought that you could escape it by running away. I forgive you, Elsa. I just want us to be close again and rebuild those lost years."_

_Elsa looked up at her sister with swollen eyes from crying and had a small smile on her face. "Of course. I promise that we will rebuild our relationship. I promise that I will protect you, Anna. I want you to be happy and safe. Always."_

_Anna smiled as she hugged her sister again. She closed her eyes as her smile was still present on her face. "I will always be safe, Elsa. I will be alright, I promise."_

Elsa was halfway with her ice building as she thought about a flashback. She did promise Anna she would protect her from harm's way and she would no matter what. Even if it would cost Elsa her own life, she would do so. She wanted to show Anna she would be with her always and the only way she could do so is protect her.

Especially since she let Anna fall into Pitch's hands. She had been careless as she let her own fears and worries take over her. She wasn't thinking clearly and now that reality has shown Elsa that things close to her can be taken away, she had to be very careful.

Once she finished the bridge making, she stood on the other side of the chasm and looked down at the two fighting off the black sand wolves. She had no doubt in the back of her head that these creatures were made by Pitch. She knew that he must have seen them coming ever since they set foot onto what he consider his kingdom.

Elsa didn't bother to wait for them, however. She turned her back and continued onwards. She was able to start seeing Arendelle in a clear distance and the closer she got, the closer to Pitch she knew she would get. She was going to have a full out battle against the King of Fear and she knew she had to win that fight.

He had taken her sister so easily and underneath her carelessness. He was able to manipulate her by using nightmares to think she was causing everything in reality. Elsa knew when she would first step inside the foyer of that castle; she knew that she was entering an unknown world to her. It was only fear that enclosed that castle now. She knew this very well and realized that it would take a lot of courage to fight back those fears inside.

Elsa knew what this man was capable of. She knew what she would be up against and how he would fight. However, she had no doubt that Hans was there as well. He was practically a mind controlled freak under Pitch's control. A puppet that he used to get his dirty work done and used a way to lure Hans out to have him become his own pawn.

"Pitch, I hope you realize when I come, there will be no remorse. I will not let you take over my fears. I _**will**_ kill you without any hesitation. You have taken my only family and home from me and I will make sure you pay for what you have done. It will take a lot more than your silly nightmares to break through my wall, Pitch Black," she looked up at the darkening sky above her and felt the wind pick up around her feet.

"**Do you prefer games instead?" **A dark and sinister voice called out to the enraged Elsa. A shadowy form of Pitch wondered around the snow filled trees, gliding with his hands trailing behind him. Even though it was only his shadow, she could tell he had a huge sadistic grin plastered on his face.

Elsa stood her ground at the floating shadow. Her face was kept straight ahead and was indifferent at the shadow. If it were actually him, she wouldn't have been so cool, calm, and collected. She would've lashed out by now. "Games with an enemy? That sounds tempting but I think I'll pass," she replied coolly and shifted her infuriated blue eyes on the shadow.

"**Hmm… such a shame. I would've released your sister if you were to accept. But I guess you don't seem to care for her anymore. I guess there isn't much to do but kill her off now." **The shadow called out with a pretend grimace at her sudden choice. He began to walk off back into the darkness of the woods until she cut him off with an icy wall; a smirk played at his lips yet again.

Elsa glared darkly at the shadow while speaking curtly. "You would release my sister under what circumstance?"

"**You said you weren't interested in games. My offer just receded a moment ago. Too late to accept my proposition now, darling,"** he tried to go around the ice wall but this time she summoned ice spikes from the snow covered ground. Her face warping into a heartless expression as her fingers curled up while the ice grew dangerously closer to him.

"Do not try my patience, Pitch!" she snarled viciously as she pushed her hands out in front of her and watched as the ice sped up its growth. She knew it was only a shadow she was facing of him but regardless, it must take lots of power. If she were to pierce it now, it would be like a voodoo doll, all of the pain the shadow experienced would source back to him.

Regardless, there would be pain in some way, shape, or form today.

The shadow laughed darkly, trying to hide his nervousness around her powers. **"Very well. My proposition is quite simple. A life for a life. If you want me to release your sister, you must come alone to the castle and I'll be there waiting. Just remember my dear Snow Queen, the longer you wait, the more pain your sister shall face. It is in your best interest to act quickly if you really do care for your sister as you say you do. However, if I find out you are followed; I can assure you that Anna shall be dead before your followers will be."**

Elsa felt a slight shiver run down her spine as she dropped her arms to her sides. Her ice spikes ceased there growth as she relieved the tension building up within her. Her saddened blue eyes shifted over slowly to the two boys that were still in the distance and looked back to the ground.

Without looking back up, she spoke quietly after taking a deep breath. She bit her lip in the process. He was already winning this fight. As long as he had Anna, she would be black mailed by him. She had to figure out a way to free Anna so that she can fight him off.

The only way to do so would to pretend to fall into defeat and accept. Little did he know that she was going to back stab him afterwards. He had no idea what was coming.

"Fine. I will be there but no hand shall be put on Anna."

The storm would rage on and the Snow Queen would have her revenge.


End file.
